


Never Land

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Crossdressing Sam, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sam in a Skirt, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, underage blow job, underage hand job
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean没想到Sam 会答应穿着女装和自己去约会。这是个错误，但是他们可以晚一点再纠正它。<br/>重新上传，更改了部分bug，修改段落接续，增加内容，补完文章。初次发表时间是2015-1-6。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 愚蠢的赌注

1998年，阿肯色州。

是夏天的气温让他们心烦意乱，也许还有这个夏天发生的一切事情。

John搞到了一台旧雪柜，当他和Dean把雪柜搬进前院的时候Sam就在门廊上坐着，看那本永远看不完的书。Dean一开始觉得那是《时间简史》或者《福尔摩斯探案集》，但是当他走近Sam的时候发觉那是一本关于泰坦尼克号的真相揭秘之类的书，封面是那个见鬼的爱情电影的剧照，Sam正如痴如醉地在上面划线，用红色的签字笔标出他觉得有疑点的地方。John干完了他该干的活儿，好像根本没看见他的小儿子，只是随便交代了Dean几句，就开着那辆破旧的皮卡往镇上工作去了。

Dean把一块抹布扔在他弟弟面前，说：“爸爸让你把这东西擦干净。”

Sam连眼睛都没抬，他把抹布从书上拂开，说：“我没听见他这么说，他说的是‘Dean，让这玩意儿运转起来，等我回来我们可以喝点冰啤酒’。”

他惟妙惟肖地模仿着John的语气，那让Dean大皱其眉，他一把将Sam拽起来，捡起地上的抹布塞在他手里：“擦干净这东西，然后接上电源，我得出门。”

Dean几乎每天都不在家，当他在家的时候他和不知哪儿来的姑娘霸占着卧室不让Sam进去，所以也许Dean还是在外面呆着要好一些，除去Sam打从心底不希望他哥哥每天都把他一个人扔在这个“家”里的部分。Sam沉着脸，并没有拦下他的哥哥。晚上John没有回来，Dean也没有。Sam吃了点头天晚上剩下的炖菜，锁好门，独自睡着了。

第二天Dean在午餐前回来了，他衣服上带着浓郁的香气，像是在小妞的脂粉堆里蹭了一晚上，整个人志得意满，神采飞扬。他给Sam带了汉堡和薯条，还热着，但是Sam把套餐里附赠的蔬菜沙拉吃得干干净净，又吃了点薯条，一点儿没有碰那个汉堡。

“你今天不应该去学校吗？”Dean坐在餐桌边，从这个狭窄而直通侧门的地方可以看见他们放在院子里的雪柜，Dean漫不经心得打量着外面，而Sam只是沉默地吃掉了他碗里的最后一块番茄丁。

“今天是周末，Dean。”

“噢，我还以为已经周一了。”Dean用力地用他能摆出的最下流的表情笑了一下，“你知道，没怎么管时间。”

Sam看了他哥一眼，端起塑料盘子用力扔进水池里。Dean没有错过他弟弟眼里的厌恶。当他回来的时候Dean已经打开了电视，天气播报员曼妙的曲线在小电视上移动，Sam擦了擦桌子，说：“天气还好吗？”

“还是这么热。“

“我们不上体育课了，至少不在户外上。足球队也不训练了。”

Dean赞许得扯了扯嘴角，不知道是对播报员还是对Sam。天气预报结束了，他打了个呵欠，说：“Sam，我会在家里睡一会儿，你能照顾自己吃晚餐对吧？”Sam盯了他一眼，说：“晚餐之前我叫你起来？”

“不，不用，我会睡到明天早上。”Dean摆摆手，一边脱衣服一边走上二楼。他和Sam住在同一间卧室里，卧室里有个狭窄的浴室，正午的太阳把室外水管晒得滚烫，Dean的衣服被他扔得沿着走进来的路线散了一地。他开着浴室的门，似乎听到Sam抱怨着，跟着他收拾着衣物，房间的整洁是Dean最后才要担心的事。他闭着眼睛抬头站在水流下，用手指把暗金色的短发往后面拨，等它们全部湿透之后，Dean用肥皂在手心打出泡沫，心不在焉地往头顶擦上去。水流冲刷在他带着金褐色雀斑的肩膀上，温度正好，似乎能让他洗掉内心深处粘稠的烦闷，洗掉一些在这个夏天突然变本加厉、变得滚烫而呼之欲出的东西。

Dean 轻轻哼着不成调的歌，肥皂泡沫飞溅到半空，浴室里的热度和水汽让卧室里Sam的脚步声听起来泛着潮湿的回响。

 

第二天早上吃完早餐后，Dean看见了那个雪柜，Sam把它擦得干干净净，但是这孩子往里面倒了点水，所以他们的可乐被冻在了里面，Sam正用一个冰锥凿着雪柜内侧，见鬼的那台雪柜甚至没有断电。

“停下来，停，你在干什么？”Dean大步走过去，握着Sam的细胳膊把他从电器边拉开。Sam捋了一把头发，无措地说：“我想喝杯可乐。”

“你把它们扔在这里？整整一天？”

“温度控制可能坏了，我不知道，Dean。”Sam无奈地咕哝着，把手上的冰锥塞给Dean，看着他哥哥的一双眼睛发着光。Dean叹了口气，把他第二喜欢的T恤脱下来，拔掉雪柜底部那根一直牵到门廊上的电插头。

“好吧，让我们把这玩意儿推到太阳底下去。”

等待大冰块融化的时候Sam一直在他身边走来走去，大声询问Dean一些无关紧要的小事。夏天的热度让Sam的声音听起来朦朦胧胧的，天高云远，阳光黏在身上，Dean的耳朵里像是塞满了棉花，Sam的嗓音从丝络间钻进去，让Dean耳背发痒。Sam说杂货店老板多给他了一些芫荽种子，他把它们洒在离门廊最远的砖篱笆底下，还问了Dean晚餐他们要不要去镇上那家新开的披萨店试试。他听起来非常开心，像一只小狗一样在Dean身边绕来绕去，Dean摇了摇头，告诉Sam那家店的披萨是垃圾，他约会的时候去过一次，不想再去了，这句话让Sam消沉了一小会儿，然后他开始缠着Dean带他去看电影。

Dean把Sam不知道什么时候缠到他手臂上的手扯开。冰块融化的速度太慢了，他气急败坏地凿了五分钟，可乐看上去一点没动，反而是Dean的手上溅满了碎冰渣，它们化成水以后，Dean把冰凉的手伸进他弟弟衣服底下。Sam比任何时候都高兴，Dean看得出来，即使他一边跳开一边咒骂Dean是个变态，而Dean捏着冰锥尖端，用木头把手轻轻敲了一下Sam的脊背，终于认命地说：“你毁了我的约会，小混蛋，我九点就该出门了，十点钟在中心广场看电影，而因为你今天非要喝这破饮料，我得放Anita鸽子。”

“什么电影，Dean？你没答应带我去看电影是因为要跟女孩儿一起去？”Sam用他专属的小狗眼睛盯着他哥哥，Dean完全不能面对这样的眼神。他转头在门廊上躺下，光裸的后背压在木头地板上。“你可以找你同学一起去看。你知道我说的，在学校里给自己找个女朋友，然后你就不需要去杂货店，不需要种芫荽，不需要问我披萨好不好吃，也不需要让我带你看电影。”

Sam不说话了，Dean把手臂压在眼睛上，等了一会儿，Sam的声音跟着路边树上的知了一起响起来，Dean差点没听清。Sam问：“你为什么不放弃这个呢？”

他弟弟不可能是那个意思，Sam不会试图阻止Dean去约会。

Dean狐疑地看着他的弟弟，Sam刚说出了不符合他聪明小脑袋的绝世蠢话：“你知道这绝对不可能，Sam，我们被留在这儿了，不约会我有什么乐趣？你可以去图书馆，去开发你机智灵光的小脑袋，我可不想去。所以，假如不约会，我还能干嘛？”

“你可以跟我一起。”Sam的声音更低了，他在Dean脚边的木质三级楼梯上坐下来：“听着，Dean，这不是让你做一个禁欲者。”Sam似乎在尝试让自己看起来不那么难相处一点，当然了，Dean觉得既然Sam需要为了一件自私的事情要求他哥为他变得无聊，他总得客气一点吧：“只是让你不要频繁地把她们带回家，这很难吗？”

“我都没带她们回来几次。”

“上周三次，这周两次。”

Dean又闭上眼睛：“好吧，抱歉，我以为我们只是住在一个短租公寓里，而你不会介意这种事。我不会再带任何姑娘回来了，我保证。”

“你也不应该总是和她们一起出去。”

“这就得寸进尺了，Sammy，你有什么好的理由吗？”他从手臂下面斜斜盯着Sam嘴边那个小酒窝，在Sam说话的时候它倏忽一下显出来，当Sam说完了，它也就隐去了。

“是Sam。”Sam气呼呼的撅着嘴——那让他的兄弟感到出奇的可爱——他转着眼珠移开目光，过了一会儿，说：“我想你有时候应该陪陪你的兄弟，对吗？”

“你都快十六岁了。”

“我需要看见有人在家里！没有不认识的姑娘，也不是一间空屋！Dean，我需要和我的家人说说话……”Sam咬着嘴唇，盯着Dean恳求着。

这就是了，Sam最拿手的小狗眼神攻击。Dean每次都觉得假如他不能满足Sam的要求，这个表情可能会召唤出什么家庭守护神，把Dean一把塞到壁炉里去。即使他有的时候并没有搭理Sam，其后接踵而来的愧疚感也确实跟爬进燃烧的壁炉没有什么区别。

“我不是把你留在家，dude，我只是……我只是……”Dean绞尽脑汁，希望找出自己频繁约会的合理解释，来说服他的书呆子弟弟：“我只是 _不得不_ 找个姑娘约会，当你跟我这么大的时候也会这样的。也许不要这么久，我14岁的时候就开始跟姑娘们约会了，你越早开窍就越不会觉得日子难熬。”

“我宁愿跟我哥哥在一起。”

Dean迅速站起来，装模作样地走到雪柜边查看一下。他根本不关心这东西到底化了没有，只是希望Sam不要再用那种狗狗眼攻击他了。“但是你哥宁愿跟女孩子在一起。”Dean咕哝着，弯下腰去试着撼动冰块中的玻璃瓶，可乐还是和焊在冰里一样，没有动，血液涌到他耳朵里，知了又叫了起来，他觉得刚才Sam可能说了一句什么，而他没有听清楚。

Dean直起身，回头疑惑道：“你刚才说什么？”

Sam的脸红得像是他快要中暑了：“我说我可以跟你约会。”

 _见鬼的没门。_ Dean呆呆地盯着他的弟弟，Sam说：“如果你非得约会的话，我可以跟你约会，我是说，做你们约会的时候会做的事情，并不是真的约会，你们看电影或者逛街聊天，我都可跟你一起，这样你也有——也有约会对象了。双赢。”

 _你根本不知道我约会的时候都干些什么。_ “约会不是我们在儿童乐园过家家，Sammy，我只约会女孩儿。”Dean干巴巴地说着，嗓子里像是要着火。

“你可以当我是女孩，反正你也总是这么说——不过我不是说那个意思，不是真的当我是女孩，就只是——就是想象，天哪Dean，你不能为我委屈一下吗？！”

“除非你穿女装，做我女朋友。”Dean扔出这句话，期待Sam暴跳如雷地揭过这个话题，这不是双赢，他会搞砸一切，他会毁掉这个夏天，会——

“Okay。”

Dean半张着嘴，瞪着Sam，不知道他弟弟刚才说了什么。Sam站在门廊的第二级台阶上，攥着拳头，在碰到Dean目光的时候把眼神移开了。Dean什么都说不出来，他就那么看着Sam，直到Sam赌气得转身走上了门廊，准备离开这里：“好吧，这主意太蠢了，当我没说过。假如你要嘲笑我，那就笑吧，只是别让爸爸——”

“好啊。”Dean没察觉到自己说了什么，他看到Sam浑身僵硬，扭过头不可置信得问：“你答应了？”

Dean干咽了一下，这才听清了自己的话：“是啊，反正要穿裙子的又不是我。”

Sam的脸一下亮了，他皱着眉毛慢慢微笑了起来，Dean也笑了一下，心脏在他弟弟的笑容里揪紧。


	2. 第一次约会

这是全天底下最愚蠢的主意，而与此同时它也是最妙的主意。

Dean故意忽视了Sam一整个星期的坐立不安。他在这周里没有任何约会，切实履行了承诺。在周三早上，他给Sam泡了麦片，状似不经意地提起周六Sam不上课以后的安排。Sam马上想起了他们上周的谈话，Dean可以清楚的看到他弟弟脸上震动的神情：Sam呆滞着脸红了，喃喃着放下勺子说他吃饱了，试图从餐桌边逃开。Dean按住他兄弟的肩膀说：“除非你吃完你碗里的东西，不然别想我送你出门。”

Sam翻了个白眼，端起碗挡住他的双颊。

Dean让他的弟弟自己走进校门，一路上他们什么都没说，并不是说Dean良心发现了，不准备再用这个取笑他的弟弟，他必须取笑Sam，严格来说是他自己挑起这件事。他有一万种让Sam尴尬难堪的方式，但是Dean选了最不合适的一种。假如他不让自己或者Sam觉得这主意是个有趣的把柄，他会发疯的。但是他还是闭嘴了，他不知道自己这时候会说出什么话。反正他们还有一辈子的时候在一起嘲笑彼此，Dean可以把这件事留到他们都更成熟的时候再提起。

他径直开去镇上的二手服装店，John喜欢在沃尔玛买衣服，那些衣服让他们看起来更普通，不引人注意。而Sam喜欢二手服装店，Dean不知道为什么，他猜那可能让Sam觉得自己也可以更不像是爸爸的孩子，在这个家里显得更独特一点。

那家店在镇子西边，距离他们经常活动的地方有点远，但是Dean已经认熟了这地方的每一条路，他们在这个镇上住的时间史无前例地长，这意味着他可以为Sam准备更多像是“家”的东西。他买了各式各样的短裙和女式小衬衫，花了大量时间去向店员描述自己的“个头疯长的妹妹”。Dean希望没有任何人知道他今天在这里买的东西会穿在谁的身上，他努力想要描述出一个和Sam完全不同的人，但是有些太过熟悉的词想都没想就从他嘴里冒了出来，几乎快要把Dean自己唬住了，好像Sam真成了个小姑娘，齐肩发，狗狗眼，喜欢咬嘴唇，是个爱读书的小怪胎，没有哥哥就不知道怎么生活。

Dean沉醉的想象着这些，想象Sam是个女孩，甚至想象Sam不是他的弟弟，和他没有血缘关系，而他会给他要出去约会的女朋友Sam买些什么衣服。那就是他拿了一大堆衣服回家的原因，他把它们藏在客厅柜子里，等到周五的时候，Dean宣布他们明天晚上将会出去看电影。他做好了心理准备如果Sam说这主意恶心怪异，那么自己绝对不会觉得难堪，他会从善如流的放弃他们的约会，也永远不会再提起这件事。但是Sam什么都没说，他只是深思熟虑的点了点头，谨慎地问：“你弄到衣服了？”

“没错，每一件都很适合你。”

“那么到时候见。”Sam若有所思的走上二楼，木门在Dean的头顶上咯噔一声响，Dean在客厅沙发上坐下来，有个电视台开始在晚间重播《星际迷航：重返地球》的第一季，他开了一瓶冰啤酒——谢天谢地他们再也没把这些饮料冻在雪柜里过——坐在沙发上看起这些对于他来说比怪物和嗜血传说更加虚幻的东西。

 

周六，大日子。Sam吃了两口饭，把食物用保鲜膜盖起来放进冰箱，Dean压根没动他的晚饭，他坐立不安，但是想尽量不让Sam看出来。Sam一直在心不在焉的抠着指甲，Dean明白这种感受，他自己的胃里也压着石头，诱哄他弟弟穿上裙子这件事让他内脏本能地扭曲，但是他仍然尝试着忽略这种恶心的感觉。

洗干净那些盘子之后，Dean拿出衣服，把Sam领到房里，严肃地说：“这是我们俩的事，所以最重要的一条游戏规则就是：永远不要让爸爸知道。有问题吗？”

Sam紧闭着嘴巴摇了摇头，Dean把那些东西铺在床上，Sam像被烧着了一样退后一步，然后用一种Dean看不懂的神色凑近打量这些衣服。

“你应该试试这件，”Dean拿起一条黄色的连衣裙，上面有雪白的蕾丝，胸口的风琴褶上别了一根黄色的丝带：“我在二手衣店买来的，那个伙计说这是她妈妈年轻时候的衣服，他妈妈的身材跟你应该差不多，还有一根发带。”

Sam抬起头，嫌恶地看了一眼Dean手上的裙子，说：“不可能，想都别想。”

“别这么严肃，这玩意儿适合你！”Dean从衣服底下掏出一个蝴蝶结，发白的茶色蕾丝看上去有点旧，但是依然精致，他趁着Sam不注意，夹在Sam的头发上，Sam气急败坏地想要取下来，然而Dean一把抓住他两只手腕交叠在一起握住，Sam无助地挣扎着，直到Dean赦免一般放开他，重新抓起鹅黄色的那条裙子往他弟弟手上塞。Sam甩开了他，走到床边翻了翻那堆衣服，脸上染上一点粉红色：“你为什么买了这么多？”

“显然你的角色会是一个喜欢漂亮衣服和热爱干净的小姑娘，和你十五年来表现出的样子很像。”Dean得意洋洋地吹出一个口香糖泡泡，当Sam狠狠瞪着他的时候，口香糖啪得一声破在Dean鼻尖上。

“我穿这个。”Sam低声咕哝着，把一件吊带衫从布料堆里拎了出来：“绝对没有裙子，不要想这事。”他没等Dean反对就一把脱掉自己的T恤，把那件天蓝色的衣服往脑袋上套。女装一般都有点紧，掐着腰，Sam扯了扯下摆，不自然得转动着手臂和上身，调整衣服的位置，然后又抓起一件短袖牛仔布外套穿上。Dean不满地哼了一声，说：“你看起来不像个小姑娘，只是像个娘娘腔。我没有交往过不穿裙子的姑娘。”

“是啊，你尽管这么说吧。”Sam踩掉鞋子，把磨旧的工装牛仔裤从髋骨上褪下来。他没有注意到Dean闭上眼睛扭过头去的表情，因为他正背对着他的兄弟，把一条又紧又短（过于短而且紧了，老天）的七分裤套在屁股上。

“天，这东西太……如果我坐下来它一定会爆炸。”Sam直挺挺的躺倒在那堆衣服上，尽量让大腿和腰背成一条直线，Dean用一种忍笑的嗓子咳嗽了一声，Sam不满地扭头瞪着他的兄弟，脑袋上还有Dean夹上去的蝴蝶结，他一脸气急败坏，头发乱糟糟的，用倔强又别扭的眼神瞪着Dean，当他们捕捉到彼此的目光时，两个人不约而同地为这个可笑的场景大笑起来，Dean上气不接下气地说：“老天啊，你真的不是我通常会约会的类型。”

“是的，但是抱歉，今天只有我。”Sam说这话的脸颊更红了点，Dean真心觉得他的脸不能更红了。Sam别扭地站起来，穿上Dean扔给他的浅色板鞋，跑到浴室照镜子，把因为挣扎缠在头发上的发夹取下来，又弄了点水压了压头发，试图让自己的发型看起来不太可笑。

“你需要一点儿定型摩丝吗？”Dean靠在浴室门边看着他，嗓音轻柔，而Sam太紧张了以至于没感觉Dean和平时有什么不一样。

“不，不了，谢谢，我想我现在需要一副墨镜把脸挡起来。”他焦躁地舔舔嘴唇，难以名状的情感让Sam感到羞愧、眼眶发热，Dean轻轻哼了一声，用紧张得有点变调的嗓子说：“没有墨镜，宝贝。”Sam像是被那个词烫着了一样，Dean不是没用宝贝称呼过他，当他想要Sam难堪的时候就会这么说，但是这显然不是兄弟之间的玩笑，Sam从镜子里瞥了一眼，Dean看起来不好过，这种感觉一直到他牵起Sam的手出门的时候都还在，Dean的表情就像是有人要他喝掉加了水蛭浆的啤酒一样。当Dean开动Impala的时候Sam坐在副驾驶座上，感觉到异常的不安，那里是他通常坐的位置，正确的人坐在正确的位置上，但是又和平时完全不一样。Sam在渐晚的夕阳里看到自己后视镜上的影子，不像是平常的自己，但是又确实是自己。

他沉默着别开目光，心脏在胸腔里安静得狂跳。

“我们去看电影。”Dean突然出现的声音把他吓了一跳，Sam扭头看着他的兄弟——他的“男朋友”，说：“什么？”

“电影，《哥斯拉》，你想要看的。”

Dean的声音听起来比以前柔和了很多，他肯定是努力让自己放松了。Sam觉得Dean看着自己的时候还是有点玩笑的神色，但是那种笑意在眼睛里，更像是Sam从来没见过的一种轻松和喜爱的宠溺。Dean扬起一边眉毛，说：“我记错了吗？你不喜欢《哥斯拉》？”

“我一星期前就想看这个。”Sam咕哝了一声，这是他期待了很久的电影，在心中的期待和想象或多或少的让他没那么紧张了，他知道自己今天并不太像个女孩子，他没有穿裙子，而且他还有一件短袖衬衫，没人会觉得他穿得可能是女装，他们也许会觉得他只是个有点娘娘腔的小嬉皮士。

电影院大厅里有那么几个人打量Sam，当Dean从小卖部回来的时候他狠狠瞪了那些成群结队的男孩儿一眼，然后揽着Sam的肩膀，把他推进了黑乎乎的电影院。Sam马上放松了下来，这里还是有昏暗的光源，但是大多数人都在和同伴窃窃私语，没有人注意他们，Sam开场之后立刻被电影迷住了，两个小时里除了电影他没办法想别的事，当有些情节让他疑惑的时候他低声和Dean讨论，被Dean用一把爆米花塞住了嘴巴，散场后Sam依依不舍的慢慢走出去，依然问着问题，现在Dean没有爆米花塞住他的嘴，Sam知道自己可能有点喋喋不休了，可是这些东西不研究清楚他一定会失眠。

“所以20英尺看起来只有那么高，你不觉得和我们以前看过的电影相比，它矮了吗？”Sam沉吟着，在心中计算他们以前看过的一些日本系列电影。

“我不知道，谁会去注意哥斯拉有多大？”

“看这里，谢谢，我算过。我可以肯定在所有的系列前作里它们都超过150英尺了。”

“这个哥斯拉变小了吗？”

Sam瞪大了眼睛：“当然了！它矮了最少有60英尺！Dean，哥斯拉怎么会小了？”

“好吧，矮了60英尺。我的小怪胎女朋友。”Dean嘀咕着，Sam细瘦的手腕在他面前晃来晃去，当他的弟弟抬起手说“这可能是有意安排的吗？”的时候，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，抓住Sam的手让他们十指相扣，故作镇定地回答说：“我猜这是核辐射变异的极限了吧？不可能那么大，这些人，呃，不想弄得那么夸张？”

Dean突然抓住他的手的动作让Sam安静了一会儿，Dean的动作几乎是偷袭，Sam认真的盯着他们交握在一起的手，不一会儿就忍不住笑了起来。Dean有点像是小时候送他上幼儿园的好哥哥，又有点真的像是一个笨手笨脚的初恋男友。Sam的目光从他们的手上移到Dean的脸上，又看了看他们的手，说：“ _符合生物学逻辑_ ，好的，Dean。”

“那你笑什么？”Dean狐疑地说，那让Sam笑得更厉害了，他手心很暖和，Dean还在傻乎乎的等着他说话，这场景充实了他内心某个又小又暗的角落。

“你抓着我的手的时候，像是你要……呃，狩猎什么东西。”

这是真的，Dean抓住他的手的姿势确实很专注，像是他压根没听Sam说话而是一直计划着要怎么牵住Sam的手。

Dean尴尬地看了一眼他拉在一起的手，努力装作完全没被困扰的样子，说：“Señorita，我不觉得你应该取笑一位请你看电影的绅士。” 

说话间两个人已经晃悠到了街边公园里，Sam看着路灯下的冰淇淋车，歪了歪头说：“绅士会请我吃个冰淇淋吗？”

“当然了，你和我约会只是想吃冰淇淋。”

“不不，Dean，我还想看电影。电影很有趣，谢谢，你也很……除了一个人差不多吃完了爆米花之外都很不错。”

“得了，女孩不能吃太多爆米花，你会长胖的。”

Sam翻了个白眼，显然是Dean更为沉迷于他们的约会。他喜欢用“像个女孩”来取笑Sam，约会让Dean的自大引发的控制欲和恶劣的玩笑更上一层楼了。他们在夜色下挑好了自己的冰淇淋口味，灯光让那些冰看不出原本的颜色，像只有黄色和蓝绿色两种，或者更深一点的巧克力色，但是Sam依然选择了香草味的。

“你知道吗，我有个弟弟，他从小就喜欢吃香草冰淇淋。”

Sam没有搭腔，他确实喜欢香草味的冰淇淋，原因可能只是因为那种口味更浓更香甜。Dean若有所思地舔了一口冰淇淋球，然后决定大口咬它们：“他两岁的时候，我们的一个叔叔Jim，带着我们去游乐园。我弟弟想吃冰淇淋，Jim怕他肚子疼，不肯答应，Sam哭了很久之后他还是屈服了，给我们一人买一个双球冰淇淋。”

Sam没听Dean说过这个故事。他知道自己小时候并不算是特别听话的那种孩子，Dean也不经常和他说小时候是怎么样的，他以为Dean那时候也不大，不记得多少事。

“结果这个小胖子还没到两分钟就把冰淇淋上面那个球摔到地上去了，当他看着地上的冰淇淋的时候，你知道他做什么了吗？”Dean微笑着抬头，盯着逐渐因为他的话而露出困惑神色的Sam，Sam不由自主地还他一个微笑，回答道：“我不知道。”

“是啊，你当然不知道，我弟弟也什么都不知道，他甚至不记得小时候他去过那个游乐场。听着，他用手上的冰淇淋倒着插在地上那个球上，”Dean站起来，夸张的打着手势，学着他那位弟弟的动作，比划给Sam看：“然后想把它黏起来，结果就是两个球都掉在地上，下面那个是巧克力味儿的，上面的是葡萄味的，他试了好几次都没办法把它们弄起来，然后他就看着手里的空蛋卷，一边哇哇大哭一边把那东西咬碎了咽下去，当Jim哄他的时候他的小胖手上全都是冰淇淋的奶油，一边哭一边舔手指，最后我不得不把我手上的那个香草味的给他吃。”

“从此之后他就只吃香草味儿的冰淇淋了？”

“我不知道，宝贝，也许在我没看见的时候他也吃吃草莓味什么的。”

“你平时都跟姑娘们说这个吗？说你的弟弟遭罪的事？用你弟弟的眼泪赚她们的微笑？”

Dean装模作样地严肃摆摆手：“我知道这不太好，我得给Sam道歉，但是说真的，这太可爱了，姑娘们都特别喜欢听他小时候的故事，你不喜欢吗？”

“完全不，悲惨至极。”Sam板着脸，然后没忍住地微笑起来。

“是啊，可能吧，但是你笑了。”Dean微笑着盯着Sam，那个笑容太温暖了，Sam突然明白过来，如果Dean脸上如果真的有什么表情是他从来没见过的，现在就是了。

而且Sam发现自己非常、非常、非常喜欢这个表情。

Sam假装咳嗽了一声，试图挡住嘴巴调整好自己脸上傻乎乎的微笑。Dean看了看公园中心那块空地上溜旱冰的人群，轻轻拍了拍Sam的头发，Sam屏住了呼吸，当Dean把手收回去的时候他还是直愣愣的看着溜冰场，灯光有点刺眼，他不敢动，胸膛里似乎有一些毛茸茸的小翅膀要扑棱出来。

“你知道我们下次还是可以一起出来。”Dean轻轻地说：“我是说，假如你愿意的话。因为我也很愿意和你一起。”

这句话代表他们今天的约会结束了。Sam应该从现在开始尴尬了，这是最好的时机，他应该想要顺着土拨鼠挖出的洞一直钻到地心深处，然后在接下来的一个星期都不和他哥对视。

但是他没有，他内心充满亲昵和被爱的感觉。好像是他之前一直忘记了Dean是这样的，他们也应该是这样的。但是现在失而复得了，他应该和Dean如此亲密。

Sam内心深处知道这种感情跟兄弟情不太一样，他说不出是什么不一样，可能是这愚蠢的装扮，可能是Dean拙劣的故事，可能是Dean看着他的眼神和轻柔的碰触，Sam不知道，他没经历过，但是他愿意有第二次。

所以他说：“好啊，Dean，我也很开心，我们什么时候再出来？”

Dean的笑容比灯更亮：“你考试结束后的那个周末，我可以带你去溜冰，打赌你完全不知道旱冰是怎么一回事？”

Sam平静地笑了一下：“而我赌你会把你知道的都教给我。”


	3. 溜冰场

那天晚上异常的安静，Sam睡着之前还在想着为什么夏日的蛙鸣虫叫都比平时更少了，他没有意识到是自己思考的声音盖过了风景。醒着的时候他总是有一种云蒸雾绕的感觉，像是正反他的注意力总是集中在一个模糊的远方，那么周围一切都不再重要了。他想着Dean和第一次约会，他想着电影、想着冰淇淋、想着Dean牵着他的时候那种像是自己的哥哥、但又不是哥哥的感觉、想着什么时候他们才会有第二次约会。

这种期盼让时间变得像是从一只又脏又旧的油壶里流出来的油一样慢，John回来过一次，当Dean提起的时候，Sam很庆幸自己没有碰见他。Dean心绪难平，显然和往常一样对爸爸不带自己参与狩猎，而选择别的猎人同伴感到受伤。

“他说解决这东西需要一个经验老道的同伴，他相信我的能力，只是不觉得我应该用这么危险的怪物来练手。”Dean抱怨着。

“也许你真的应该好好呆在家里。”Sam小心翼翼选择自己的用词，不希望Dean看出他其实希望他的兄弟留在自己身边。至少在这一个夏天，在他们的约定还有效的时候。

“是啊，一个下游的沼泽女妖可比狼人或者吸血鬼要危险多了，对吧？”Dean嘲讽地说着，看了一眼墙上崭新的日历：“因为他们几乎为这事折腾了半个月，仍然毫无收获。如果我能帮忙的话……”

如果Dean能帮忙，他们可能现在已经不在这里住了。每次案子一结束，John就会带他们离开，奔赴下一个案件所在地。如果现在是学期中，他们可能会在一个地方停留较长的时间，但是现在已经是夏天了，Sam快要放假了，他不顾一切地觉得没有太多时间了，如果John在这之前解决了女妖，决定在Sam学期末的时候带他们离开，他们又会在路上漂泊好几个月，而他和Dean的下一次约会就不知道要延后到什么时候了。

Sam已经很久没见到John了，而Dean每天晚上都在家里，当Sam在房间里准备期末测验的时候，他就在楼下看电视，自斟自饮。Sam对期末测验没多大紧张感，他成绩一直很好，即使课上得断断续续。期末测验结束的那个星期天气非常不好，Dean告诉他这种天气要么是因为该死的阿肯色的夏天就是这么多雨，要么是因为John他们正在猎杀的那只沼泽女妖死前的诅咒。这学期最后一天依然下了雷暴雨，Dean接Sam回家的时候把车停在校门口，他恨不得贴着校门停车，几乎开到了人行道上，当Sam坐到副驾驶座的时候，他瞥了一眼Sam滴水的衣角，说：“爸爸说我们还得在这里住几个月。”

Sam探去后座抓了一件Dean的旧衬衫擦头发，他惊讶地停下了动作，说：“发生了什么事？”

“我不知道，他好像准备顺路去一趟奥克拉荷马州，不带我们去。”

“你见到爸爸了吗？他是打电话告诉你的？”Sam一把扯下Dean的衬衫，急切地问。

Dean向后靠，左手手腕枕着大腿，几根手指松松得搭在方向盘上一下一下的敲着：“他回来了一趟，没受伤，”他像是完全知道Sam在想什么，也知道Sam不好意思问出口似的：“只是说情况有点胶着，他们得去上游检查一下，看看能不能找到发源地。”

Sam慢慢坐回去，分出一块感情祈祷John的平安，而其他的部分暗暗庆祝他们能在这里多停留一段时间。他没有再费心交学校里的朋友了，虽然孤独，但是不会让他承受离别的痛苦，而现在他可以和Dean一起出门，Sam觉得这个夏天照此过下去的话将会相当愉快。

“我们这周可以出去。”Dean冷不丁的说。Sam一下子没反应过来他在说什么，他还在想着市立图书馆的社科书架，Dean的脸上浮现出焦躁的表情，重复了一遍：“这周我们可以出去约会，我们俩，还有你的小裙子。”

Dean说完这个就抢着发动了Impala，像是开车能让他不再解释任何事情一样。他们又一次陷入了沉默，只有暴雨打在前挡风玻璃上和雨刷来回运作的声音。Dean用力的咬住自己脸颊内侧的肌肉，恨不得把自己的肉也咬一块下来。他原本不想说这件事，以后也没准备再说了，但是冲动像超重型卡车一样猛得冲过来粉碎了他，碾压过他的一切思绪，Dean说了，好不情愿又兴奋难忍。他本来就准备这个周末带Sam出去，上次约会结束的时候就订好了时间，如果不是考试和狩猎的事让他们各自都分心，Dean可以在更早以前就开始为了这事兴奋，他打从心眼儿里期待约会，这一次他一定要Sam穿上一条该死的裙子。

他们沉默着回到家的时候发现John费心搞来的雪柜就这么躺在院子里，灌满了雨水，它自从上次拔掉插头之后就再也没通过电，里面可能还有几瓶常温的可乐和啤酒，但是谁也没心思管它，Dean尽可能的把Impala停在靠近门廊的位置，即使Sam的动作已经够快了，也还是一下车就被淋了个透。Dean打开车门，从车头绕过去，雨滴像石头一样重，在他们紧绷的皮肤上溅出水花，每一下都敲在灵魂深处，巨大的噪音灌满他的耳朵，他在水汽迷蒙中看着Sam少年修长的手腕挥动着关上了车门，在雨滴中牵起一条斜出的水线，一切都那么缓慢而优雅，Dean盯着他弟弟湿透了的T恤贴在颈后的样子，祈祷自己被这些雨滴深深砸到泥地里去。

当Dean骂骂咧咧地走进屋子，粗鲁的决定自己要第一个洗澡的时候，Sam和他像兄弟一样争抢浴室，大声咒骂着让Dean好好洗掉那些被雨水冲到他眼睛里的发胶，免得它们弄瞎他。Dean抓着他弟弟的肩膀，控制着自己，把Sam推出浴室，然后独自在花洒下惊恐地站立。他没有试着调低水温，他喜欢轻微的灼热，让他除了痛什么都不想。

 

他们决定周六下午出去，顺便在外面吃个晚饭。Dean给Sam准备了一条网球裙，还有一件针织外套和运动背心。网球裙是最难的部分，Sam先穿了背心和外套，麻灰色和白色的搭配看起来还不是太扎眼，虽然有些紧身，但是他还可以接受。可是他真的没有勇气穿上那条裙子，他完全明白这些褶皱和裙摆会怎样的在他的大腿上晃动，也知道那会让他看起来像个什么。当他恳求地去抓上周的那条牛仔裤的时候，Dean拦下了他的手，说：“记住我们是要去溜冰，你不会想穿这条裤子的。”

Sam摇摇头，说：“我也不会想要穿这条网球裙。”

“你知道它实际上是一条短裤，对吧？你看过你们球队的拉拉队员穿。”Dean掀起裙子前襟，让Sam看里面的裙裤构造，Sam咬着下唇，盯着那条网球裙，说：“看在上帝的份上，现在别让我想起拉拉队员什么的，我真的后悔了。”

Dean轻轻把他弟弟推到浴室的镜子面前，说：“如果这事不能让你后悔，那我一开始干嘛要答应你呢？”

Sam气急败坏地把他大笑不止的哥哥撵出去，在马桶上坐下，开始把这条该死的裙子——裙裤套在腿上。Dean在外面装模作样的敲敲门框，像个好奇宝宝一样毫不客气的直愣愣打量着Sam，说：“你准备好了吗，Samantha？”

“你该死的就不能停下嘲讽吗？”Sam的手肘撑在大腿上，完全不想把脸从手掌间抬起来，直到Dean在他面前跪下来，轻轻抓起他的脚踝检视着，说：“我想过要给你买点脱毛膏，但是现在看来似乎不需要。你居然没长毛，Sammy。”

这不是真的，他当然长了。只是如果Sam能注意到，哪怕只是有一点点不把他的注意力都放在自己的羞耻和愤怒上，他就会听出来Dean的语气里那微醺的沉迷。但是Sam没有，他整个人不可控制地泛起苦恼的红潮，一脚把他哥踹到地板上坐着，独自气冲冲地跑到浴室外面，Dean在浴室里歇斯底里地狂笑，抓着洗手台站起来，高声喊着：“把你的小屁股挪到车里，宝贝！”Sam又感觉到脸上发烫，他真宁愿自己聋了。 

溜冰场在镇子中心区域，虽然是全天开放，但是下午的溜冰场只有一个少儿教练和几个花样轮滑的练习者。Dean在租溜冰鞋的时候帮Sam拿了一套护具，给他细心地绑好，他的手背擦过Sam的膝盖内侧，Sam活着的十多年里完全不曾感受过这么多的肢体接触。他扯了扯头盔，暗自感谢这个东西挡住了他的脸，那大概让他看起来只像是一个过于瘦且高的平胸女孩儿，因为第一次溜冰而紧张、尴尬，而不会像是一个小变态，穿着女装，天真地以为自己能代替一些姑娘在自己的哥哥心中的地位。

他知道这里没有人会知道他们都姓Winchester，他们向来也不需要向别人解释他们的生活。但是仍然谢天谢地他的腿毛即使不刮也不太明显。

Sam在溜冰池外的地毯上还走得好好的，但是一下到池里，就像站在冰面上的小鹿一样，举步维艰。Dean扯着他避开花式区的人们，慢慢把膝盖打颤的Sam牵到场中央，这里是新手区，整个场子空荡荡的，虽然范围大小很舒适，但是没有扶手，Sam紧张得都没有心思去在乎别人是不是发现他的异装秘密了，他死死拉着Dean不松手，当他们摔倒的时候往往是两个人滚成一团。

“好了，膝盖放松些。”Dean第101次从地上爬起来，稳住自己，再把Sam拉起来站好：“你得夹着大腿，这玩意儿不像是骑马，站着的时候你需要朝内侧用力，但是膝盖放松，灵活点，不然就会像筷子一样摔下去。”

他们都有点气喘吁吁了，Sam不断地摔倒再爬起来，相当耗费体力。他的头盔里都是汗，Sam一只手紧紧抓着Dean，单手解开头盔，把他汗湿的头发从额头上拨开，说：“太难了，Dean，你从哪儿学会的？”

“像你这么大的时候就会了。”Dean端详着Sam，趁着他需要用两只手扣好头盔而松开Dean的时候，一个人轻松的倒着滑到Sam前方20尺左右的地方，张开双臂，说：“宝贝，滑过来。”

Sam吓得凝固了，他傻乎乎的站在那看着Dean，半天才想起来要发动此生最真诚的狗狗眼，但是Dean不为所动，他鼓励着Sam：“来吧，你不过来我也不会过去拉住你的，你得自己滑过来。”Sam 毫无办法，只能咬着牙，心中默念着Dean教给自己的要诀，一步一步慢慢蹭了过去。

每当滚轮在木地板上滑动的时候他都心惊胆战的想要让重心再低一点，这20尺像马拉松一样漫长。最后等他到了安全距离，终于可以抓到Dean了，Dean却往后又滑了几寸，就是不让Sam如愿。Sam急得要命，索性用力一蹬，整个人朝着Dean扑了过去，Dean被他一下子撞倒在地板上，两个人倒地的声音引得场内所有人都朝他们看过来。Sam又气又尴尬，把脸埋在Dean的脖子旁边趴着不动，直到Dean轻轻呻吟着要把他推起来，说：“我觉得我的尾椎可能摔裂了。”

Sam跪在地上，撑起来惊慌得看着Dean，Dean脸上根本没有痛苦的神色，只是笑着缩起身子爬起来，眼睛里满是鼓励和欣慰：“还不错，要不是最后那一下，我保证你能自己溜完一圈。”

“……jerk。”

“Bitch。”Dean咧着嘴笑着，而Sam就沉醉在他哥和上一次一模一样的笑容中，内心深处为这份完全是由他而起的喜悦而震动。

他们退还了溜冰鞋之后，Sam走路都有种飘飘然的感觉，他不习惯小腿和大腿上凉飕飕的风，要不是Dean拉着他，他可能会因为闷着头冲而撞到路边的电线杆了。

夕阳正好照在路边的橱窗上，六点多了，他们得找个地方吃饭。Dean完全没有想过要去订个有点情调的餐馆，好在Sam也不真的是他挑剔的女朋友。他们找了间看着还不错的小餐馆，一前一后的走了进去。Sam压根不愿意对那个男服务生开口讲话，他只要一开口就会暴露自己穿着异性服装的事，他还没那么有幽默感。于是Dean为Sam点了千层面，Sam做好了看到一堆糊成一团的烤面酱的准备，但是这家餐馆的千层面居然做的还挺不错，水果沙拉也不错，Sam第一次因为吃水果沙拉而没有被Dean取笑“像个小姑娘”，他已经够满意了。

“你滑得还不错，我觉得再多来几次，你就能开始滑花式了。”Dean把他的那碗面里的肉酱搅得到处都是，眼巴巴的看着Sam的盘子，说。

Sam装作没看到Dean对自己的千层面垂涎欲滴的眼神，他压低声音，尽量不让除了Dean以外的人听到他说话——他说话的声音可真称不上柔美或者尖细：“谁教你学的溜冰？我可不知道你会这种对你的‘工作’没有一点帮助的把戏。”

Dean也学着他，神秘地压低声音说：“那可不一定，也许溜冰场里也有怪物，你永远不知道怪事会在什么地方出现。”

当服务生给他们加水的时候，Sam拢了拢针织外套，把手臂挡在他什么都没有的胸前，扭过头去不看他。Dean发誓这个服务生和其他人都完全没看出来Sam有什么不对，他得意洋洋地叼着叉子，等服务生走了之后，他们回到溜冰的话题上来。Dean沉吟片刻，才回答Sam：“嗯……我遇到过一个溜冰教练，她非常性感。”然后他就不肯再接着说了，但是Sam已经明白到底是怎么一回事了，太阳底下无新事。

他低头戳着自己盘子里的千层面，盘子和叉子撞在一起发出轻微的脆响。Dean突然伸手盖在Sam不知不觉握拳放在盘子边的左手上，说：“嘿，嘿，宝贝，看着我，对不起，对不起我忘了我们在约会。我以后不会再提起她了，好吗？”

Sam为自己的愚蠢笑了一下，一个酒窝在他唇边隐现：“没关系Dean，吃你的肉酱意面吧，我想早点回家。”

Dean盯着他的弟弟——他此刻比任何时候都知道Sam是他的弟弟，他没疯，他不会因为一句玩笑就真的觉得Sam成了自己的女朋友——抓起Sam的手，俯身越过桌子，在Sam的面颊上亲了一下，然后他坐回去，安慰地笑了笑，拿起叉子大快朵颐。那个吻就在Sam左边嘴角边一点点的地方，只要Sam稍微动一下，Dean就会亲到他的嘴唇了。但是Dean得到了一个酒窝，酒窝很好，酒窝也是不错的。

Sam震惊地收回手，强迫自己不要像个白痴一样盯着他的哥哥。他必须明白他们正在约会，被约会对象亲一下面颊，不应该让他这么六神无主。而Sam，实际上，他知道自己已经快要吓疯了。


	4. 僵持

Dean亲了他，泰然自若。Sam颤抖着抓起叉子，十多天来第一次感觉到恐惧。剥开羞耻的表皮后，有两个字像烙铁一样搁在他灵魂上方一寸处。

他庆幸着自己已经说出了“回家”，他们之间似乎约定俗成了一项细则：只要有人说了回家，就是“游戏结束”的信号，然而直到Dean牵着他的手走出餐馆，坐上Impala，这种倒错的感觉依然在他们周围纠缠着，Dean完全没有要停下的意思，他帮Sam拉开椅子、打开一切能打开的东西、让Sam走在他前面，他朝Sam傻笑、说一些乱七八糟的胡话、使劲儿调情、不断轻碰Sam的肩膀和后腰，那见鬼的绅士态度和微妙的碰触好像Sam真的是个女孩儿。Sam没办法不跟着Dean的节奏走，当他哥哥催促他说话的时候他完全不能拒绝。他们沿着小餐馆边的街区一圈圈走着，天南海北地聊天，Impala就停在几步远的地方，谁都不想先上车。

“那后来怎么了？”Dean轻轻晃了一下他们牵在一起的手，Sam回答：“后来她用手指伸进去，伸到她儿子的嘴里，你知道，就这样——”

他做了个手势，手指弯曲着像鱼钩一样在Dean眼前晃动了一下，Dean一脸迷茫，然后他的脸色猛然黯淡了一瞬，Sam能看到那个我-宁-愿-没-问-你-这-操-蛋-事的表情，Dean咬紧上下颚，Sam觉得他的太阳穴都因为这个动作凸出来了。

Dean懂了，然后显然的为这个情节而揪心，他显得特别愧疚，像是不能再听下去了，Sam的故事让他无作为地成为共犯一般。

Sam理解这种心情，Dean从来不愿意看到孩子受苦，从他们还小的时候他就会保护比他更小的孩子，一开始是Sam，然后是每个更小的孩子。

Sam同时又有点得意，Dean没害怕过什么，Dean是他无坚不摧的大哥，而这个故事让Dean流露出了那么一点点胆怯，Sam没觉得可耻，只在心底想着“天哪我爱他这样”，他想说出来，然而最终只是选择为Dean讲完这个并不完美的故事。

“你懂了对吧？她把他的舌头钩了出来。”[1]

“她没有别的办法了吗？”

“没有，她不这么做他就会被噎死了。”

“见鬼的，”Dean嘟囔着：“我不喜欢狗，不喜欢。”

Sam揉了揉鼻子，说：“是啊，我知道你不喜欢。”

“我3岁那会儿以为弟弟和狗是一样的东西，其实弟弟比狗更加麻烦。”Dean说。

Sam皱着眉毛捶了他一下，Dean笑起来，那让Sam的怒气又一次烟消云散了。Sam爱死了Dean现在的这种微笑，他沉醉地想着这都是他的功劳，都是他才能让Dean这么开心地笑着，他使他的哥哥幸福快乐。

这种充盈的满足感让Sam胸口收紧，喉咙发酸。如果可以的话，他希望Dean能一辈子这么笑下去，每当Dean碰Sam的时候，Sam会感觉到一股电流把他紧紧吸在Dean温暖干燥的皮肤上，他们的手指交握嵌合在一起，掌心熨帖，Dean不住用大拇指轻轻摩挲Sam的手腕内侧，柔软地催促着他。

“再和我多说一些。”Dean甚至这样鼓励着Sam，想要Sam把肚子里的故事全都在今天晚上说完，现在就算是Sam言之凿凿地说月亮真的是奶酪做的，Dean也会信的。Sam看得出来Dean眼中的自满和骄傲，那都是真的，他嘴巴微微张开，眼睛闪光，像是他该死得享受Sam的书呆子气，享受看着Sam说话。Sam无助地陷进去，他知道自己的哥哥有多美，他不知道当Dean这样全身心看着他——就只是关注着他的时候，甚至可以看起来更加让人惊叹。

故事说完之后Dean把他领到Impala里去，他们终于决定回家了。前座上还有Sam上次在雨天里留下的湿痕，Dean胡乱塞了一盘磁带进播放机里，Sam用手放在前额上，把他的头发全部往后面捋过去，让他褪去稚嫩、变得轮廓分明但仍然清秀年轻的脸庞完全露出来。他满心餍足，像是饱餐了一顿甜食的猫一样眯着眼睛，快乐得靠在椅背上。他的喉咙因为说了太多的话而微微发干，Dean放下手刹的时候，他仍然沉浸在约会的气氛中，想着他还有没有这样的故事能说给Dean听，甚至想着是不是要再去看几本恐怖小说。他没注意到磁带到底放的是哪一首歌，也没想为什么Dean上了车之后反而变得安静了，直到一句歌词[2]像是闪电一般穿过他全身，让他清醒过来：

_…There was nothing that she wouldn't do,_

_It wasn't the first,_

_It wasn't the last…_

“你知道吗，也许以后跟女孩儿出门，你可以改掉听这些东西的习惯，”Sam及时伸手按下停止键，打开收音机调到音乐台：“最好换换口味听点情歌。”

Dean扬起一边眉毛，伸手把磁带播放键按下去：“司机选音乐，永远如此。”

_…She knew we was making love,_

_I was so satisfied,_

_Deep down inside,_

_Like a hand in a velvet glove,_

_Seems like a touch,_

_A touch too much…_

歌曲在断开的地方继续流泻，Sam翻了个白眼，刻薄地说：“我不懂怎么会有女孩子愿意和你出来第二次？”

“不需要你教我怎么约会。”

“是啊，因为你根本没有‘第二次约会’。”

“哦，抱歉，我今天一定是和一只雪怪一起出门的对吗？”Dean瞪着Sam，Sam气急败坏的想要关了那只该死的播放机，Dean古怪地瞪了他弟弟一眼，Sam突然像疯了一眼，他们今天的约会一直都很好，这首歌也很好，Dean根本不知道Sam为什么突然变得这么神经质。但是他仍然可以只用一句话就打乱Sam接下来的任何准备：“不想听就下车，穿着裙子从镇子中心自己走回去。”

Sam不能，他也许会碰到在夜市上游荡的同学，或者在哪个转角看见认识他的人。他把头扭回去，气呼呼地盯着窗外，看也不看Dean，他们之间原本和谐的气氛荡然无存了，挡风玻璃上的来车反光像是烈火一样烧灼他们，完全被摇滚乐打回原形。现在Dean又是Sam的那个自大狂妄的混账哥哥，而Sam觉得自己变得比以前更卑劣了一点，Dean大概早就发现了他的小弟弟是多么渴望得到家人的爱，多么渴望来自大哥的赞赏，多么沉迷于他们的小游戏。

Dean的态度也好不到哪里去，他紧绷的下颚线条僵硬冰冷，眼睛藏在阴影里，看不真切。路灯一盏一盏得飞驰而过，Sam深吸一口气，他嘴角有一种隐秘的火辣感，那种轻微的刺痒说不上是难受还是让人欲罢不能，他下意识的用一只手轻轻摸着那里，不知道为什么会觉得如此不适，却又说不出的渴望。Dean斜睨了他一眼，看到Sam摸的那个地方之后他整个人被冻住了，僵硬得把目光转回路面。

Sam在摸他亲过的地方，用他牵过的手。下一步他会做什么？他那个 _什么都不明白_ 的小弟弟还会做什么？

他被恐惧淹没了，Sam的动作是打破平衡的一根羽毛，Dean不能再装作自己什么都不会想。他说：“结束这该死的游戏。”然后被自己的声音吓了一跳，像是有人把他压在两块几十吨的冰块之间挤出来的嘶吼一样。Sam没有立即反对，过了一会儿，他在副驾驶座上轻声说： “没问题，Dean。我原本也只是想看个电影。”

两人一路无话，Impala在乌漆墨黑的院子里停下来，Dean没有开灯，他反锁好大门，低声告诫他的弟弟：“Sam，换掉你的衣服。”他的声音比任何时候都要低沉，说完这句话他逃也似得冲着二层楼梯走过去，Sam下意识的拉了一下他兄弟的手，说：“我得先洗——”

Dean极其迅速的甩开了他，像是被电到了一样瞪着Sam，眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。Sam畏缩了一下，接着说：“——洗澡，如果你记得的话，在溜冰场的地上打滚的人是我。”

Dean退后一步，又退后一步——朝着客厅的方向：“洗个澡赶紧睡觉吧。”他扔下这句话，转身几步就冲到客厅里，在沙发上躺下。Sam在原地站了一会儿，然后慢慢上楼去脱掉这一身衣服，把它们塞进卧室一角的垃圾桶，光着身子走进浴室。

 

* * *

 

[1] Sam在给Dean讲一部恐怖小说《Cujo》，中文译名《厄兆》。反派形象是一只狂犬病发作的圣伯纳犬,作者史蒂芬·金。  
  
[2] AC/DC《touch too much》


	5. 短暂的分别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有较原本内容增加一部分

Dean光着脚走到厨房的墙脚，撕开一打啤酒拎出一罐来，站在那里一口喝了一大半。喝完了一罐，他轻轻摸到二楼，进了卧室，在自己的床上坐下来。

晚上起了一层雾，但是仍然有月光透过破了一个洞的窗帘，在地板上洒下一块亮色的光斑。Dean盯着那块圆形，鼻子里都是浴室门缝中飘出来的水汽味道，感觉整个世界就像一块巨大而潮湿的坩埚，把他死死地压在里面。

Dean和衣在床上躺下来，在黑暗中闭上眼睛。浴室里的水声停了，Dean一动也不动，他打定主意要等Sam出来的时候装作睡着了，但是从浴室里传出一声小小的哽咽，Dean猛地睁眼，心脏狂跳起来。他竖起耳朵，听着浴室里的动机，然而那一声哽咽就像是他听错了一样，再也没有了。水花溅在皮肤上的声音又响了起来，Dean慢慢爬起来，走到浴室门口，他盯着那个掉色的金色门把看了一会儿，终于转身下楼了。

Sam擦干净身上的水珠，在腰上围了一块浴巾走出来，一楼的大门哐得一响，过了一会儿，Impala发动机轰鸣着远去了。

 

第二天Dean并不是等到日上三竿了才回来。Sam抓着早餐回来的时候Impala已经停在院子里了。他走进去，瞥见Dean坐在客厅里擦枪，他脸上那个表情让Sam冷哼了一声。

Dean平静地抬头看着他弟弟，说：“你得一个人在家里住几天。”

Sam转身把餐柜上的碗拿下来，把牛奶倒在里面，端着碗走回来，开始吃从外面带回来的甜甜圈。又开始下雨了，窗户被雨水打得梆梆作响，Sam T恤的肩膀上还有椭圆形的深色痕迹。Dean盯着那个斑点，说：“你听到我说话了吗Sammy？我要你好好在家呆着，每天晚上在门口布置好盐线，在枕头下放好银刀，床底下也得有一瓶圣水，像是我们一直在做的那样，假如我知道你有哪一天没做，我发誓——”

“你会马上回来踢我屁股？”Sam冷冷的斜睨着Dean：“有个总是这么勇敢的大哥，真的很幸运。”

“你没有必要讽刺，Sammy，不是什么事情都是绕着你转的。”Dean扭过头不看Sam的眼神，他知道自己在说谎，有些事真的是在绕着Sam转。

他答应Sam的时候真的以为自己能控制住事情的走势，真见鬼，现在的局面比他们曾经有过的任何争执都无聊，Dean搞不懂他们为什么可以为了这个冷战，但是他假设Sam就要开始和他冷战了。他会回复成Dean的书呆子弟弟，偶尔张嘴只是说出对爸爸和Dean阴阳怪气的嘲讽，每天抱着一本书在门廊上坐着，下大雨的时候就在图书馆泡一天不回家。

但是现在这样更好，John在半夜的时候打给Dean，他正在酒吧后巷把一个叫Emily还是Emma的姑娘压在墙上上下其手，接到爸爸的电话以后他终于可以有个不操那姑娘的理由了。

“我得去一趟上游，帮爸爸布置一个清除咒语，这东西需要三个或者更多的人，爸爸已经到了镇上，他十分钟后就会来接我。”Dean没再看Sam，他想象着甜甜圈在Sam嘴里是不是味同嚼蜡，因为他自己现在也觉得胃里打结，像是吃了一嘴木屑。Sam想跟他谈谈，他看得出来，那种标准的“我们需要说清楚这件事”的眼神他看过无数遍了，他们错误的约会就是在这样的眼神下开始的。Dean现在没办法应对这个，他需要狩猎，需要肾上腺素让他分心，不再每时每刻想要把手伸到他弟弟的裤子里去。 _或者裙子，天哪。_

Sam机械地嚼着早餐，盯着他，那目光里的压力逼得Dean站起来，背过身把枪和弹夹塞进旅行包里，他不出两分钟就能打包好行李，Dean现在只希望爸爸快点来。

大概又过了五分钟，John提前到了，他甚至连门都没进，只是在院子里压了压那辆皮卡的喇叭。Sam一刻不错眼地盯着Dean，所以能很清楚的看见Dean脸上那个如释重负的表情。Dean一下子从沙发上弹起来，抓着自己的背包冲了出去，在门口他停了一下，Sam的心紧紧揪着，等着Dean说些什么，然而他的大哥只是打开门，沉默着出去了。Sam一个人坐在桌前，把他的早餐吃完，他并不觉得痛苦难过，只是有些失落，他可以到图书馆去看看，这已经够好了。

 

John瞥了他的大儿子一眼：“你和你弟弟出了什么事吗？” Dean摇摇头，把背包甩到后座，在副驾驶坐落座。车子开出去的时候他没有回头看他们的小破公寓，John已经马上开始和他讲上游的情况了，他不能想Sam了。

让人感到不解的是，他真的是一直在选择。像是选要在超市偷哪个面包开始，他每次都会以Sam为坐标去思考行动方案，但是假如他真的是和以前一样的好哥哥，为什么他们的关系不能像小时候那样呢？

Dean知道青春期是怎么一回事，他也有过，只是不像Sam这样。他的青春期简直太不像Sam的了，Dean是猎人的长子，John有时候会想起来面前的是自己14岁的大儿子，刚长出第一颗青春痘，刚开始变声，嗓音嘶哑，正在疯狂蹿高个儿，有时候他只能想起来Dean是一个士兵，肩负血海深仇，已经学会了单手射击和拆卸柯尔特M1911A1手枪，而John还能教他更多。后面一种情况显然更多些。

“你还在听我说吗，儿子？”

Dean眼神一闪，他眨了眨眼睛，把心虚的闪烁眨掉。“当然，sir。我只是在想我能帮你们做什么。”

“我正要说到这呢。”John语气严肃了起来，“你最好把这个咒语背下来，有点长，我们站在清除魔法阵的五个角上一起念才有效果，千万不能弄错了，儿子，念错一句都不会有效果，我们就前功尽弃了。”

Dean点点头，低头看看自己怀里的手抄字迹。John盯着前面的路，有好一阵子他们没有说话，然后John问：“你和Sam这几天的过得怎么样？”

 _真不错，他就快成我的女朋友了。_ “挺好的，我们也还在训练，Sam没有松懈，我们只是不经常联系格斗了，他最近准备考试，所以只是在锻炼体能，把时间分出来复习功课。”对爸爸说谎比想象中要简单，因为他总不能说真话吧？

John没有说话，看上去他在思考着什么。Dean心里的一个声音大声尖叫着不千万不要让Sam退学让这孩子退学等于杀了他，好在John没有这么说，他不置可否的应了一声，说：“你看着点他的训练，等这个案子结束了我要检查你们的进度。”

Dean松了一口气，他们至少都能拿个毕业证了。Sam面对书本和知识的态度让Dean有些害怕，他说不清是为什么，他弟弟身上总有一股执拗的劲儿，不得到自己想要的东西就决不罢休，Sam看着书的样子像是想要从里面解析出世界的真理一样，但是猎人的世界是没有真理的，只有家族训条和先开枪，后问话的生存策略。

他们一家人小的时候似乎更亲近一些，Sam也对世间万物都有强烈的好奇心，但是这几年他逐渐不这样了，Sam变得更专注，Dean说不上来他弟弟身上增加了什么而又减少了什么，迷雾笼罩着他们。他一直在想造成Sam身上变化的到底是John还是他自己，有可能他还是没能把Sam教好。因为不管怎么说，John就把Dean教得很好，但是这还是没能让Dean教好Sam。他不能算是一个合格的猎人。Dean想这个问题想到太阳落山，他们的车一直驶进一个盛大的落日夕阳里去，这是他们能在此时看到的最好的风景，而Dean无心观赏，他的思绪被Sam紧紧揪住，他想知道为什么在这个夏天突然什么都变了，他们以后要怎么办，而这些问题在此刻是永远没有答案的。

 

第四天的时候John回来了，Sam在院子门口就闻到胡萝卜炖肉的香味。John会做饭，Dean遗传到了爸爸的手艺，但是Sam对烹饪一窍不通，他一个人就只是靠吃沙拉和三明治过日子。这香味让Sam莫名有点担忧，John并不是个特别凶恶的爸爸，他就只是对他的孩子们——Sam是这么觉得的——不太关心。

Sam在8岁的时候生了一场水痘，然后他又染上了腮腺炎，接着又是一场中耳炎，他病得太厉害以至于不太记得生病的日子，但是几乎每天John都会亲自做东西给他吃，他记得那些美妙的味道。Dean被强制隔离了，因为Dean还没得过这些毛病，如果碰了Sam，他很有可能会被传染。后来Sam必须在儿童医院住着，也就只能吃病号餐，但是一出院他马上又吃上了John给他亲手煮的饭菜，很长一段时间里，Sam都愿意为了这些食物再得一场大病，只要最后他能好就行。

所以假如John开始煮什么东西，那可能是他的孩子真的非需要这些营养不可了。Sam急冲冲地走进去，冲着厨房喊了一声Dean，John低沉的声音传出来：“在楼上睡觉。”

“他怎么了？”

“他困了所以睡觉。”

“你知道我不是问你这个！”Sam把布制书包从肩膀上甩下来，John冷冰冰的回头看着他的小儿子，说：“注意你的态度，Sam Winchester。”

Sam退缩了一小会儿，然后他挺着胸膛迎上去，问：“Dean怎么了，他哪里受伤了？”在看到John的目光后，他加了一句：“Sir，please.”

“他没事，睡一觉就好了。”

“我去看看他。”Sam果决地转身上楼，John没有拦他。他三步并作两步走冲上二楼卧室，Dean在他自己的床上，穿着衣服面朝里躺着，房间里有一种奇怪的酸腐的气味，像是垂危的人临终前的呼吸一样。

Sam胆战心惊地站过去，不知道Dean是不是醒着，也不知道该说什么。他耳朵里都是心跳声，过了好久才听清楚Dean微弱、平缓、有节奏的呼吸声。Dean并没有醒，他在床上好好睡觉。Sam站了一会儿，又回到厨房里，捡起自己的书包，一句话都不想跟爸爸说。

“你哥说你这几天的训练都不错。”John紧巴巴得开口，声音像是绷在刀口下的牛皮一样沉。

Sam不知道John为什么要说这个。因为他两天出一次门，有的时候游泳，有的时候跑步，这种训练强度对一个猎人来说绝对不够，Dean没那个胆子骗爸爸，John可能只是在说反话讽刺罢了。

“再多的训练也不够吧？”

John走过来，用力把晚餐放在桌上，Sam盯着炖锅压在有点焦黑的旧塑料桌垫上，完全没有碰那些东西的欲望。John简单地交代了一下Dean的情况，让Sam不要去打扰他的哥哥，命令道：“等Dean好了之后，把你俩的格斗训练捡起来。”然后他就走了，皮卡在院子里轰鸣着远去，Sam不知道John是要去哪儿，也不知道他的爸爸会在家里留多久，更不知道他们什么时候会从这个炎热的小镇搬出去。他只知道他的哥哥受了伤在楼上睡觉，看上去像个坏掉的锡兵。Sam坐在桌前，一声不吭，拳头攥得死死的， Dean和他一墙之隔，Sam每一个内脏细胞都在嚎叫着，想要上去看看他受伤的哥哥，但是Dean还在休息，Sam并不知道他们在狩猎中遇到了什么，现在最好的方法就是让Dean好好睡上一觉。

所以Sam只是慢慢拿起了面包，就着炖菜一口一口的吃着。食物的味道完全不像是他小时候吃的那么美味，甚至还比不过他和Dean窝在沙发上看电视的时候叫的那个偷工减料的披萨外卖，他吃完了自己的那份，盖上保鲜膜把菜塞进冰箱，机械地擦洗起锅具和水池来。


	6. 回归日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有适当增改

Sam晚上睡得不好，这种时候他很难睡好。他不想伪装自己完全不在意Dean的死活，他甚至连不去关注他的哥哥都做不到。所以第二天，当Dean最终决定醒来的时候，看到的第一个画面就是Sam坐在他一臂之遥的地板上，背后靠着他自己的床架，面对着Dean，膝盖上放着一本数学书。

已经是下午太阳快要落山的时间了，Sam没发现他的哥哥醒了，Dean也尽量不让他发现。周围很安静，他们住的地方本来就没什么人烟，楼下的厨房里传来水壶烧开的哨声，然后是John走动的声音，他们爸爸的靴子在厨房的漆面地板上咚咚响，但是听起来很轻微又很遥远。Dean说不出他感受到的是什么，好像是他能就这么看着Sam，直到世界毁灭。

Sam并没有让他的凝视保持太长的时间，Dean很高兴他的弟弟还抱有一定的警觉性。当Sam直直看过来的时候他努力笑了一下，说：“你要是直接看回去，盯着你的女孩子一定不会承认她们在看你。”

Sam猛地站起来，膝盖上的书掉到地板上。Dean轻轻转身，让自己平躺着，眼睛却还盯着他的弟弟，而Sam努力扯了扯嘴角，说：“女孩子可没有你这么难看。”

“别抱怨，这已经是最好的了。被抓起来甩到树上？我真的尽力让自己不变成跟你一样的丑八怪了。”

Dean的脸上有一道长长的淤痕，整个左脸比右脸肿高了半寸，像是有人拿着棒子对着他脸上来了一下。Sam痛苦地看着他哥哥，说：“你应该告诉我这很危险，这样我也许能跟你们一起去，你不会受这样的伤，爸爸根本就——”

“你不知道在那里发生了什么，所以不要一开口就指责爸爸！”Dean压低嗓子，他干涸的喉咙像火烧后的旱地一样疼痛。

Sam呛住了声，他脸上五味陈杂的表情迅速变成了一种危险的老情绪：他怒不可遏得瞪着Dean，Dean转着眼珠，看着他弟弟脸上那个标准的闹别扭的气脸。Sam就是这样，这就是他的小弟弟，永远享有随时随地发脾气的特权，可以永远不问为什么，只是朝Dean或者爸爸撒野，像是他活着就是为了这个似的。

“看在上帝的份上，我和爸爸做什么都得向你报告吗？”Dean吞了一口唾沫，努力让自己平静下来。

“你承诺了！”

“那是在你也向我承诺的时候。”Dean强迫自己没有因为这个可能的隐喻心惊胆战。Sam盯着他，Dean在这样的目光下最多能坚持五秒。他徒劳地伸手，像是想要抓住什么东西一样在Sam身边晃了晃，“过来，Sammy，见鬼的，站过来，让我看看你，我差点死了，所以现在你他妈能不能对我好一点？”

Sam肩膀紧紧地绷着，就在Dean以为他会这么转身出去的时候，他的小弟弟 _该死的_ 朝着他凑了过来，安静地让Dean如愿以偿地抓着他的髋骨，让Dean假装自己把手放在Sam的肩膀或者哪里。他的大拇指轻轻抵在Sam骨头上方那个小小的突出角上，Sam的短裤和T恤薄得似乎会被他自己锋利的骨角穿透。Dean神经质地想着，一个人是可以被允许这样碰他的弟弟的，他差点死了，差点失去Sam，他有权利。

“你这几天一个人，没什么事吧？”

“没有。”

“我们也没什么事吧？”他没有办法看着Sam，只是盯着Sam衣服下摆一处小小的脱线，努力说服自己是因为他整个脸都是肿的，要睁眼朝上看着Sam实在是太累了。

“你得告诉我这是怎么弄的。”Sam的语气软化了一点，Dean苦笑着，告诉他：“我没记清楚程序，弄错了一个地方，不过其他的人帮我补救回来了。失误了的后果就是这样。”他艰难比了比自己的脸和胸口，希望Sam不要再继续多问。John在急救后一句话都没说，Dean知道他的粗心大意让其他人担心又生气，直到疼痛和威士忌开始起效之前Dean都还在悔恨，如非必要，他真的不希望Sam知道这件事。他在工作的时候走神就是因为一直在想着这个夏天发生的事，如果Sam问他在想什么，Dean不能保证自己会说出合适的答案。

Sam看了他一眼，从鼻子里轻轻哼了一声，像是一个笑，又像是不屑的声音。Dean克制不住自己抬起目光，盯着Sam，Sam的表情看起来高深莫测，让Dean整个灵魂从深处颤抖。Sam点点头，走了，过了一会儿，从楼下传来隐约的争吵声，Dean侧翻回去，把枕头从脑后叠过来压在耳朵上，不想管他的脸和前胸会因为这个动作有多痛。

Dean恨自己。

 

伤后复健从来不是Winchester们的难事，Dean受过比这更重的伤，他11岁割了包皮后的第一个晚上十分确定自己绝对要死了，16岁的时候遇到的那个泽西恶魔一蹄子踩断了他的肩胛骨和数根胸肋，让他坐卧不安了三个月，但是现在他还是活着，而且那些地方比以前更好用了。所以从上游回来后的第四天他已经能光着脚在地板上慢慢晃荡了。Sam并不总是在家里，Dean清醒着的大多数时候都不知道Sam在哪儿，John每隔一个小时来看看他，下午的时候他出门工作，Dean以为房子里就剩下他一个人的时候Sam就会从角落冒出来，有时候他只是安静地看书，有的时候他和他哥哥聊天，Dean按着胸口在卧室里走来走去，断断续续的把狩猎的细节讲给他的弟弟听。这一天Sam决定为自己补充能量，于是端着一碗牛奶玉米片坐到Dean床上，看着他哥哥步调不自然地挪动。

Dean 用冰袋压着左脸，问他：“你之前在哪儿？”

“外面。”

“爸爸现在没精力管你，他开始上晚班了。”

“我知道，他说我们会住到秋天，希望你在那之前好起来。”Sam漫不经心地回答他的哥哥，把勺子一下一下挖到堆得太满的碗里去。从Dean的角度看见了他弟弟柔软的睫毛和翘翘的鼻尖，Sam不高兴地嘟着嘴，那让他看起来只有12岁。

“Sam，你觉不觉得，”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，试图最无害得说出这句话：“你对爸爸的态度还可以再平常一点？”

Sam警觉地抬起头，问：“例如什么？”

“例如表现得不那么恨他，Sammy。”

Sam一言不发地坐在那儿，Dean咬着下嘴唇内侧的肉，牙齿轻轻颤抖着，恨自己把这句话说早了。他不希望Sam又一次跑出去了，在他愚蠢地挑起这个话题之前有个天真的念头告诉他也许这一次和Sam谈起爸爸不会再失败了，他们和以前 _不一样_ 了，Dean不能什么都不做地、让Sam整天逃避他们自己的父亲。

“你懂个屁。”Sam低低地说。Dean摇摇头，他脑海里那个穿着女装Sammy突然冒了出来，和现在的Sam重叠在一起，女妖把他的脑子摔得像婚礼上被孩子们拿勺子乱挖的果冻一样混乱，他无法不看着现在的Sam然后想起那条小裙子，想起那个修长的手指摸着自己苍白的嘴角的样子。

“我不懂，Sam，你恨爸爸吗？如果不，那么试着表现出你不恨他，好吗？”

Sam觉得逃避很简单，当John在家的时候他就出去，当John出门上班的时候再回来睡觉，顺便看看他哥哥的伤势恢复得怎么样了。但是这对Dean来说一点都不简单，他像是同时和两个幽灵住在一起，或者是两个一碰到一起就会爆炸的定时炸弹。

“我觉得我应该去做几道练习题。”最终Sam轻轻地说：“厨房里有你的病人餐，你在卧室吃还是在厨房吃？”

Dean松了一口气，他说：“我在厨房吃。你想扶着大哥的手臂，帮助他走路吗？”

Sam审视了一下他哥的伤势，看出来了这个嬉皮笑脸的问题只是玩笑。他端着自己的碗走了下去，在Dean磨磨蹭蹭地从楼梯上下来之前帮他摆好了餐具和食物。Dean现在吃东西比以前慢了很多，他要保证眼角的伤口不会裂开，也不能把嘴张得太大。血肿消退得很慢，前一天Dean刚能坐起来的时候就已经用一根消毒过的空心针戳进颧骨旁边的肉里，试图把淤血放出来，Sam在一边看着他挤出了一点点果冻一样的血肿，差点恶心得晚饭都不想吃。但是现在Dean脸上的伤肿还是没有消退，Sam担心着他的哥哥，除了Dean真的不能以这样的造型出门泡妞这个好处之外，他对他哥遭遇的痛苦都表现出了极大的怜悯。

Sam得知他们不会搬家的时候，并没有感觉比往常好一点。Dean表现得太明显了，Sam一碰他，他就像碰麻风病人一样大惊小怪，但是后来他躺在床上，手掌靠着Sam的髋骨，那种热度一直深入到Sam的肌肉骨骼里面去，像是他哥哥永远保护和照顾他，和他约会的那个Dean永远不会离开。

他们之前的约会游戏是有问题的，但是现在Sam和Dean没事了。他们又要和 _往常一样_ 行尸走肉般度日，面对不知因何而起的煎熬。他盯着Dean碗里的土豆和胡萝卜，看着他哥用勺子笨拙地把它切分成小块。Dean吃完了之后Sam端着盘子扔进水池里，他不知道Dean的眼睛一直盯着他的弟弟，看着Sam瘦削的肩膀微微佝偻着凑近水龙头。

Dean知道Sam长大了，他的弟弟已经有时候会突然显得很成熟，尤其是他决定干些什么的时候。该死的，Dean绝对能看出Sam的每一个情绪，他根本不知道自己15岁的时候是不是像Sam这么阴郁和多变，总是有种奋不顾身的傻气。Dean全然想不起来自己的15岁，虽然只过了4年。但是他可以非常清楚得想起在那之前的一年，1993年的冬天，他刚过14岁，已经知道自己不被允许当一个叛逆青少年了。那时候他们呆在北部，10岁的Sam因为跟他的第一个小“女朋友”分手而极不开心，Dean用这个取笑了他弟弟整个冬天和春天，直到后来他们搬到弗罗里达，Dean发现了一个晒成杏仁色的姑娘，他被迷住了，然后完全忘记了Sam。

Dean惊讶得发觉自己曾有因为一个姑娘而忘记Sam的时光，随着Sam年纪越来越大，他变得不好糊弄了，进入了阴阳怪气的青春期，Dean好几次被Sam气得半死，爸爸也是，他不知道要怎么去照顾他的弟弟，Sam在12岁第一次和爸爸吵架，缩在被子里哭的时候Dean只能关上门离开，然后在外面一整夜一整夜的想着Sam。

那以后Dean看着Sam，总怀疑他的弟弟会立刻从肩胛骨上长出一对翅膀，飞离他们的生活。他现在看着Sam依然会这么觉得，在他弟弟皮肤底下有呼之欲出的渴望，渴望离开Dean和爸爸，离开现在的生活，越远越好。

雨又开始下了，夏季的阵雨和Dean 14岁的时候、在蒙大拿东部狩猎时呛到他鼻子里的雪是一样的味道。Dean的手攥成拳头放在自己大腿上，压住颤抖，指甲深深扎进手心，他说：“嘿，Sammy，我在想，也许等好了之后我们可以再去一次那个公园？吃点冰激凌什么的。”

Sam把盘子一下子摔进水里，整个人转过来看着他。Dean目光灼灼得盯着他的弟弟，水池上方的窗户太亮了，他快要睁不开眼，受伤的那只眼睛要被刺得流眼泪，然后他听到Sam说好，Dean镇定下来，他微笑着，没有在心中评断任何事，放空的脑子为了一些非常奇异而隐秘的念头快乐起来。


	7. 一条真正的裙子

John找了个看守冷冻仓库的活儿，那片仓库在镇子最东边，有一条国道直接连接仓库区和别的州，每晚他们的父亲就在冻库门口抱着枪坐上一整夜。有时候John会在早上回来，他和Dean之间的气氛一直都比Sam处理得更好，所以Sam来不及趁着John到家之前出门的那些早上，就会在经过厨房的时候听到爸爸和他的哥哥谈论在仓库里发生的事情。

Dean并不太喜欢听这些工作琐事，但是说这些总比说狩猎要好的多，他看得出John试图用这一个“假期”对他们的父子关系做些改善，他不再谈论狩猎了，至少在Dean还没有好的时候不谈论，第二周的时候他给孩子们买了啤酒，还捎带给Sam买了一箱姜汁汽水，就是那种黄色的、透明的、充满甜腻气泡的苏打水。John把那东西放在厨房冰箱旁边，什么都没说，Dean有点惊讶，因为他自己一喝那该死的玩意儿就恶心，Sam可能在什么小餐馆里点过这东西，而且为了侮辱Dean而赌咒发誓自己喜欢这汽水。Dean隐约记得他的弟弟那次一个人喝完了两瓶，后来John把他们送回家，一个人走了，Sam被Dean照顾着，因为喝进去太多二氧化碳在厕所了吐了大半夜。

但是那都是5、6年前的事情了，Sam现在也不喝这东西了，他有的时候会和Dean一起喝一点啤酒，更多的时候自个儿抱着牛奶桶喝个不停，好像不长成杰克魔豆就不罢休似的。在Sam进入长身体的青春期之后，Dean每次回来，都会看到他的弟弟一边看书，一边抓着纸盒牛奶或者超市大减价的塑胶牛奶桶痛饮，在他们去超市的时候也会若有所思的在牛奶柜台前比较哪种最便宜，要是世界上有“最能喝牛奶比赛”那Sam一定是全国优胜冠军。

Dean半眯着眼睛搅动碗里的麦片，听着John聊天，他眼角余光盯着他弟弟瘦削的肩膀从客厅门口一下子闪到门外去。Sam今天关上前门的声音不算太重，这也许说明他今天心情很不错。Sam每次离开的时候就像是有一个注满了注意力的气球，开口对着Dean，一下把内容物全都挤到Dean脑子里，Dean这才觉得他能认真听爸爸说这些琐事了，而不是 _必须_ 听着Sam在这个小公寓的各种角落里发出的细微的声音。Dean最后从厨房小窗瞟了一眼他的弟弟经过的背影，说：“无意冒犯，不过他现在不喝姜汁汽水了，sir。”

John还有点儿惊讶，他扭头看了看汽水，说：“什么？”

Dean挑起一边眉毛，然后低头咧嘴笑了一下：“没什么，sir。”

John看上去没有一点尴尬，他接着说那个冷库小偷的话题，Dean一边帮他分析一边在想着，这该死的对Sam来说居然不是示好，Dean搞不清楚他的弟弟是怎么想的。

John的故事很平常，那些用做出口商品的动物内脏或者蹄爪会在他们的仓库里长年累月的冻着，卖出去之后就会有16轮的大卡车来拉走货物，不过最近的装车数一减再减，不少货物都无端失踪了。Dean已经不是那个笑着和爸爸说长大了要当卡车司机的年纪了，所以他只是问：“这可能只是简单的盗窃案件，或者在这里会有一些浣熊会偷东西？”

“从保税仓偷东西？你看到冷冻仓库，就会知道这有很大难度。”

“我们碰到了案子了？”Dean警觉起来。

John摇摇头：“我上报了值班的行政人员，没人管这事。说不定只是老板有个游手好闲的亲戚，所以大家都睁一只眼闭一只眼。EMF和盐线都没反应，但是我觉得没这么简单。还得再观察几天。”

Dean松了一口气，那说明他还能休息几天。他不是逃避家庭责任，他只是——见鬼的，他只是偶尔也想喘口气。

 

那是一个天气非常美妙的下午，太阳已经往西方偏过去了，整片天空都是蓝底的金色，Dean的午睡让他的脑子还有点昏沉，他起来以后在床边活动了一下四肢，站在二楼的窗户边，能透过澄亮清明的空气看到远方的湖水，在阳光下映射出温暖的波光。

这几天来都是这样的好天气，Dean走下客厅，在冰箱上看到一张便签，John出门补给，他会在上工前回来放好东西，这纸条写着让Dean自己照顾自己的晚饭。

他们的冰箱里没有任何食物，自己解决晚饭的意思就是说他们得出门去镇子里吃小餐馆的油腻食物。Dean想着晚餐他应该是吃派还是汉堡（最好两个都要），然后给Sam打了个电话，他弟弟在那边不耐烦得压低声音说：“怎么了Dean？”

Dean清了清喉咙，回答：“你得回来一趟。”

“爸爸又给我们找麻烦了吗？”Sam沉默了一下，这么回答他。

“不，不是，”Dean的嗓子发干，他说：“我们今晚可以出去吃晚饭。”

电话那边的寂静漫长得让Dean以为他们实际上已经结束了通话，直到Sam结结巴巴得说“好、好的”，然后马上挂了电话。Dean慢慢在二楼衣柜前蹲下来，他和Sam的衣服向来是随便堆在床上、椅子上，但是衣柜里放着他买的女装，他们有一件鹅黄色的连衣裙，就是第一天他试图让Sam穿上去的那件，一条桃红的百褶裙，如果Dean更无耻一点——他歇斯底里地想，他还能劝说他的弟弟穿那条拉拉队员一样的蓝色针织超短裙。

现在已经是第四周了，Dean完全好了，除了眼角还有一块可能永远也消褪不了的淤血之外，Dean觉得自己和以前没有任何区别。他跪在那，想象着他弟弟穿着鹅黄色连衣裙的画面，觉得一阵莫名其妙的眩晕。他不是非要想这个，但是除了这个之外他什么都不乐意想。

Sam回家的速度像是他可能只是在院子里拔草似的，Dean觉得他的弟弟可能是跑回来的，但是他永远不会问Sam。说服Sam穿上连衣裙和他们第二次出门时候的网球裙一样艰难，或许更难一点，Sam脸上的红晕从回家的时候开始就一直在那儿，这条裙子让Sam的粉色永远也消褪不了。最终Dean找对了理由，用自己的伤还没好说服了Sam，Sam穿上那件连衣裙之后Dean感觉像是打了一架一样累，他勉强维持了手指的稳定，帮他弟弟拉上背后的拉链，再给裙子的后腰打了个蝴蝶结。

“你的头发可以梳起一个小辫子了。”Dean摸了摸他弟弟的头发，Sam一整个夏天都没有理发，柔软的棕色发丝长的有点长，在脖子上扫来扫去，要是Sam配合的话，Dean绝对有信心给他弟弟把头发弄好。

“杀了我吧，Dean。”

“不，我说真的，我们得弄一下你的头发，你不能顶着、呃、这东西看起来像鸟身女妖的巢。”

Sam坐在地板上，背靠着他哥的小腿，手指在裙子的一条花边上抠啊抠，Dean不用看他就知道他弟弟气呼呼地撅着嘴。他最后同意让Dean“稍微伺弄一下”自己的头发，只要能把那些翘起来的部分理顺就好，Dean给他的弟弟用一根旧丝带编了个短麻花辫，在脑后把两股合起来，然后带上那个茶色的旧蕾丝发夹。

从后面看Sam只不过是个头发剪得比一般女生短，为了毕业舞会而破罐子破摔打扮了一通的假小子，正面也不赖，Dean把他弟弟带到镜子前，Sam完全没办法看镜子，他恨不得打碎那东西，扭头气冲冲的往楼下走，Dean跟着他的弟弟，脚步沉重，内心又是得意非常，却在楼梯上被Sam惊慌地推了回去。

“怎么了？”Dean疑惑地问，而Sam惊恐地捂住了他哥的嘴，瞪大的眼睛里满是绝望，他一句话都没有说，只想在狭窄的楼梯上绕过Dean跑回卧室，Dean还没理解他弟弟想干嘛，John的声音就在一楼响了起来：“Dean？你们还没出去吃饭吗？”


	8. 初吻

“我们正准备走。”Dean把Sam往楼下推，Sam使出吃奶的劲儿抓住楼梯护栏和Dean的一只手臂，把他哥顶在楼梯上，低声说：“你疯了吗Dean？我们再等一会儿，等爸爸走了就能离开！”

Dean抓住他弟弟的肩膀，低头靠近Sam耳边说：“他走的时候太阳都要落山了，你要那时候出去的话我会饿死在半路上！”

Sam咬着牙关被他哥连扯带拉的拖到楼梯底下，两人一路互相抵抗挣扎着，Sam还记得注意要让自己的脸不要正对着John可能在的方向——他不知道John在哪儿，也许他爸爸在客厅里，也许在杂物间，也许在门廊附近（正好在他们要出门的方向），所以他只能低着头，闭着眼睛，假装他爸爸绝对不会看出来这个穿着小裙子的人是谁。假如John看到Sam的装扮，他们也可以解释说这只是一个恶劣的玩笑或者愚蠢的赌约，但是Sam内心很清楚，这和会不会让John不高兴没有关系，Sam只是绝对不想让他爸爸看见自己这样的打扮。

然后John就这么从客厅里走了出来，在他们楼梯右侧的隔断墙边站着，抬眼打量了一下被Dean死死扣住手腕往下拉的Sam，盯着Dean，说：“你弟弟上哪儿去了？”

Dean一边用左手把Sam揽到怀里，一边用另一只手按在他弟弟傻乎乎的、带着蕾丝丝带、小麻花辫的脑袋上。他们站在倒数第十阶左右的楼梯上，已经很靠近John了，Dean不知道自己是怎么在这样的情况下保持镇定的，话就这么从他一片空白的脑子里冒出来：“图书馆，我猜。”

John盯着Dean，Dean也盯着他，竭尽全力祈祷他的爸爸不会把注意力过分投向他怀里的这个“女孩”。Sam一只手臂曲叠上来向后紧紧抓着Dean的前襟，一只手臂藏在身后，Dean把他的后颈和面颊一侧压得那么紧，他根本看不见路，也看不见爸爸，只觉得自己的脸上的温度可能会烫伤Dean，而Dean身上那种淡淡的皮革和机油的味道也会灼伤自己。

“那是你的妞儿吗？她怎么了？”John用手里的瓶子底指了指他的儿子们，Sam的手指紧张得在Dean衬衫上痉挛收紧，Dean的声音听起来和以前没有任何区别，也许还有一点轻佻，他说：“喝了点酒，我现在送她回去。”

John点了点头，咕哝了一句“不要灌她们酒，你得让她们自己决定喝多少，也别让警察抓到你们。”然后就转身走向沙发了，Dean站在原地没有动弹，死死盯着他的爸爸，直到John坐下，把威士忌倒到一直拿着的酒杯里，没有再对他们表示出一丁点儿兴趣为止。

Sam吓得头晕眼花，他在Dean挪动脚步准备带着他出门的时候几乎迈不开腿了，Dean在他耳边绝望地恳求：“动一动你的腿，该死的，动一动，我们得离开，宝贝，快走，求你了”，Sam才浑身发麻地倚在Dean旁边挪了出去。Impala就停在路边，副驾驶座的门对着院子门口，Dean把Sam推进车里，年轻的Winchester大气不敢出，任由哥哥把自己像个布娃娃一样塞到副驾驶座上，他四肢发软，Dean一边低声喊着“关上那该死的车门！”一边绕过车头跑向驾驶座，Sam用一只胳膊挡着脸，低着头把车门狠狠带上，与此同时Dean踩着油门带着他们飞一般冲了出去。

他们开出好远之后都没怎么说话。Sam听到自己的心脏在胸膛里跳动，就像是它要跟什么东西搏斗一样。他压根没注意Dean在往哪儿开，可能连Dean自己也没注意，路边的景色慢慢变得人烟稀少以后，他们又往前开了十多分钟，才在镇子西边的森林公园边停了下来。

这地方是镇上著名的情侣幽会地，安静、风景优美，不远处有不少露营点，Dean站在二楼能看到的那片湖就扎根在这里，湖边当然也有垂钓点。Dean停稳车，熄火之后拉上手刹，转头看着Sam，声音中有毫不掩饰的发抖：“他看到你了吗？”

Sam盯着他哥，震惊地沉默了好一会儿，才说：“不，我不确定……我被你压在怀里……”

Dean用一只手把头发往后面捋过去，坐立不安地在皮座椅上挪动，说：“爸爸会和我谈的，假如他看到你了。我要怎么跟他解释我为什么让他的小儿子穿得像个小姑娘？？你可能不记得了，不过小时候我给你编过辫子，只是闹着玩儿的我发誓，他那时候非常生气，Sammy，现在我要怎么跟他解释？”

“操，假如你当时很害怕，那应该听我的晚点再出门！或者等他开始喝酒之后我们再偷偷溜出去而不是直接就冲着大门走过去！”Sam转过来看着他哥，把左腿曲起来放到座椅上，激动的打着手势。他不管爸爸会不会跟Dean谈谈，他现在就想要谈谈，就算John发现他们了这也完全不是Sam的错。

肾上腺素一定是还没从他的身体里消退下去，Sam都没注意他可能是把最后那个念头就那么说了出来，Dean盯着他，完全失去了语言功能，他的嘴巴微微张开，Sam能从透过车窗的夕阳里看清楚Dean眼睛里绿玻璃一样的光彩，还带点儿焦糖色，还有他微微张着的嘴里柔软的粉红色舌头。Dean的表情一点都不像是给他弟弟穿了女装，反倒像是掐死了几百条无辜的小狗一样。

Sam不知道该说什么，他想过Dean会不会拿这个当取笑自己的谈资，毕竟会感到难堪的是自己一个人，当然后来发生了 _那些_ 事，他不会再这么想了。但是他真的不知道Dean也会崩溃，这让Sam不知所措。

他舔了舔嘴唇，深呼吸几下，尽自己最大努力安抚Dean：“Dean，Dean，看着我，听我说，”Sam凑过去一点：“见鬼，我不认为他发现了，我——”

“他看出来是你了吗？！”

“我想没有……”

“你得确定这件事，你得十分确定……天哪，我不知道，我不知道他看见你没有，他应该是看着我的，不应该注意到你，我不确定——”

“Dean，嘿，Dean！”Sam大声喊着Dean的名字，手指掐进Dean的大腿，安抚道：“他没有看见我！”

“老天啊，Sam，Sammy……”Dean转向Sam，整个人越过座位紧紧挤在Sam身边，不提Sam根本不知道为什么他的哥哥会扑了过来，他在那一瞬间只感觉自己被重重推到车门上，然后一条腿被Dean的膝盖压住了，裙摆也扯着他整个上身不能动弹，接着Dean就突然在他眼前了，一只手捧着他的脸，嘴巴紧紧贴着Sam的嘴，当Sam下意识张开嘴想说些什么的时候他哥哥的舌头就在他嘴里了。

Sam脑子里有个疯狂的自鸣钟开始奔跑，小火车带着呜呜的汽笛声喷出蒸汽和浓烟，他脊椎左侧的地方被门把手硌得难受，Sam在这种距离下只能看得见Dean模糊的五官，雀斑消失在Dean面颊的阴影里，而像苹果硬糖一样的眼睛则消失在那些金棕色的睫毛下面。Dean抓着他的下颌和脖子后面，疯狂地吻他，用力嵌入Sam的嘴巴里面，以至于鼻子一直在Sam的面颊上磨蹭，Sam比赛一样回应Dean，他觉得这个吻结束后他除了肿胀的嘴巴之外还可能有一个擦破皮的鼻尖。中途他们停了一下，谁都没问为什么，Dean盯着Sam，用大拇指揉着Sam耳垂前面一小块皮肤，他等着Sam发脾气，可是Sam靠过来，他们再一次吻到一起，然后开始下一次，下下一次的吻。

 

Sam半躺在座椅上，后脑勺靠着车门，他的脖子要被这个夹角弄断了，但是他不想起来，因为Dean躺在他胸前，一只手伸到Sam的背后和座椅之间，放在那里，一只手握着他弟弟的手腕，垂到座椅下面去。Sam看不到他们的下半身，只能感觉到Dean一只脚卡在Sam两腿之间，另外一只可能半跪在汽车底板上。Sam的右脚也踩在底板上，而他被压住的左腿已经差不多没有知觉了。

“你得起来，Dean。”他推了推Dean，Dean马上爬起来，乖乖坐回他的驾驶座那一边，Sam打开车门，一瘸一拐的走到树林边的条凳上坐下，揉着自己血液循环不畅的膝盖。Dean慢慢跟了过来，车里非常热，太阳炙烤着Impala，从她停在院门外的时候开始，外面比驾驶室里凉快得多，Dean开着前后两侧的车门，让经过森林山谷的风把热量带走。

“我饿得受不了了。”Dean低声说着，坐到了Sam旁边。

Sam想大笑，他不知道为什么，疯狂的快乐在他嘴边挥之不去。他努力想着到底是什么东西会让他们这样，是什么触动了他们？Dean对上他的眼神，用一种全新的羞涩说：“你的头发乱七八糟。”

Sam翻了个白眼——他马上就不觉得这个情景有多么好笑，但是仍然感到柔软的爱意——说：“因为有一头猪一直在抓我的头发。”

“天哪，你亲了一头猪。”Dean愕然地说。

“闭嘴你这混球。”Sam脸红了，捶了他哥哥一下，Dean说：“这有点像罗密欧和朱丽叶的故事，对吗？我是指偷偷摸摸约会的部分。”

“你不可能看过《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”Sam笑了。

“我看过，是一个恋爱电影，你喜欢的那个、叫什么来着……Leo，Leonardo演的。”

“我不喜欢Leonardo DiCaprio。”

“得了吧，姑娘们都喜欢他。”Dean朝他挤挤眼，Sam明白了，Dean想暗示这是个约会游戏。当然是这样，Sam的大脑觉得这个游戏能解释他们的每一个情感冲动和行为，除了Sam的内脏、就是他刚才表示非常喜欢某个情景的那一部分，一点都不喜欢这个合理的新理由。他的胃好像被人打了一拳又被抽水马桶搅拌过一样，他说：“对啊，好吧，我喜欢他。”

“但是我觉得你现在最喜欢的是我。”

Sam无奈地摇摇头，这就是他的大哥，用这样狗屎一般的调情手法泡姑娘，为什么还有人会上当？

他抬起头，准备把自己的嘲讽大声甩在Dean脸上，却看见Dean盯着自己，眼睛闪闪发亮。Dean的嘴角上有两个在他高兴的时候才会出现的梨涡，但是他的表情是全然不快乐的，相反还有点儿悲伤。

Sam没办法描述那个神态，就好像是Dean真的相信自己说出来的鬼话，心酸地觉得有一个悲剧故事正在他们两人身上发生，而Winchester家的长子，这个一贯以来的英雄主义者完全不知如何阻止它，只能坐在条凳上，在夕阳下看着他对面的人，沉浸失望和痛苦的爱情里。Sam愣了，这时候Dean凑过来让他们的距离消失，轻轻地、再一次、不知道第几次地吻了Sam。他们没有在这个吻上耗费太长时间就分开了，Sam闭着眼睛等着Dean再次靠过来，可是却听到Dean轻笑，Sam睁开眼睛，惊讶地说：“你在笑什么？”

“可能是因为，你闭着眼睛等我亲你的样子非常可爱？”Dean打了个手势，极力想掩饰自己的笑意，但是失败了。

“这有什么可笑的？”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，尴尬地站起来，准备回到车上。Dean拉住了他，他把Sam的手抓过来，用Sam的手背压在自己的额头上，Sam站在那里，感觉他兄弟被自个儿的双手和Sam怒气冲冲的右手挡住的面颊正因为笑意而微微颤抖，Sam诅咒他的时候Dean乐不可支地站起来，把Sam拉到自己怀里，吻着他，这一次他没再捧着Sam的脸，他的一只手臂专横得放在Sam的背后，一只掐着Sam的腰，Sam陶醉得把手臂环绕在他哥哥腰上，专注在和Dean的互相品尝上。这不是他的初吻，他12岁的时候因为在图书馆帮一个低年级姑娘完成了社科作业而被她亲了一口，那时候她尝起来像是草莓跳跳糖的味道，有东西在Sam嘴里跳动的时候他还吓了一跳，但是Dean尝起来没有任何特殊的味道，没有烟味酒味、没有糖味，什么都没有，只是一种丝绸一般滑和柔软的感觉，Sam知道那是他哥哥的舌头。

Sam隐约明白，在一个约会胜地穿着裙子和他哥哥假装约会并接吻是极其不正常的事情，但是他的某部分本能告诉他，他喜欢这样。他们一直在那里吻着对方，一个人分开后，另外一个人就马上追过去，直到太阳从湖的那边慢慢沉下去，只在水面上留下一点金橙色的粼粼波光。


	9. 食人花

Dean醒过来，睁着眼睛盯着天花板，一动不动，就只是躺在床上，听着Sam在浴室里的动静。天光尚早，他很确定John不在家里，这又是属于他和Sam的一整天。

令人惊奇的是：你昨晚吻了你亲弟弟一整晚，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，按理说现在地球应该已经变成人间地狱了，可第二天的阳光并没有因为你的行为和肮脏的冲动变成火山熔岩，你也没有立刻下地狱，而是照常醒了过来。感觉内心平和安静，别无所求。

Sam在浴室里哼着歌，Dean听不出来是什么歌，但是Sam的声音让他的心脏微微收紧，像是被美妙的食人花藤缠绕。那是一种生长在密西西比河下游的黑暗植物，它们就在这儿，阿肯色州的某地，John很久之前提过，也许他们的下一个目标就是它。关于这个东西，有不少当地传说，在布满泥泞和浮着不明生物尸体的浅沼泽里，食人花藤上的树汁闻起来清洁、美妙、芬芳可口，当迷途的旅人用器皿去接花藤上的水珠的时候，它的尖端收紧，把受害者卷在藤蔓里，然后那些可怜的人就会在快乐的眩晕中被它们消化得渣都不剩。但是Dean更愿意承认是早晨的金色空气让他迷醉而眩晕，而不是他的弟弟，他的弟弟也不是食人花藤，那有点儿……好吧，不尊重食人花藤。

Dean闭了闭眼睛，把晨起的懒散狠狠从眼睛里眨掉。他深深吸了一口气，浴室里的水声已经停了。Dean脑子里最先清醒过来的那部分，清楚了解到这是他们再一次出门约会的第二天，他回想着他们前一晚上做的事，在他把Sam带回来之后，他的弟弟穿着裙子睡着了，现在这条裙子堆在Sam的床脚，Dean出神得盯着裙子的时候，Sam带着氤氲的沐浴后香气从浴室里走了出来，只在腰上围了一块浴巾。

Dean躺着没有动，Sam捡起那条裙子，盯着它沉思，而Dean看着他的弟弟，愈发觉得自己变成了像Sam一样的书呆子，整天想着怎么解决身边所有他无法弄清楚的事情，弄清楚发生在Sam和他自己身上的一切。

Sam瞥了他一眼，皱着眉头说：“你干什么盯着我？”

Dean张了张嘴，他的喉咙挣扎着不愿意醒过来，过了几秒才沙哑地说：“想像你穿那条裙子的样子。”

“我已经穿过了。”

“是的，我只是回想，就像……”他努力想说出一个带着书呆子气的比喻，然后他放弃了：“像是火柴光里的烧鹅？”

Sam惊讶地看着他，舔了舔嘴唇，像是他根本不知道要说什么一样。Dean发觉自己精力充沛的身体随着Sam的动作从内部抽搐了一下，他的某个很不恰当的部分对他弟弟的嘴唇和舌头表示了极大的兴趣。Dean猛地坐起来，希望从这个角度看起来，他腰间的褶皱并不是那么一回事。

他头晕目眩，但是没有更多理智去理会自己的那一部分大脑了：“你知道，你想要今天一天穿着它也可以，解放你内心的那个小姑娘。”

Sam扬手把他的裙子（ _不是Sam的，这是错的_ ）扔到Dean脸上：“You jerk。”Dean闷在那条裙子里笑了一会儿，没有看Sam，而他的弟弟缓缓的背过身去，坐在床上穿着他该死的干净内裤，然后把不知道从哪儿摸出来的、属于Dean的一件印着灰色的麦田怪圈与巨大白色飞艇影子[1]的T恤套上胸膛。Dean的喉咙里仍然被沉闷而模糊的肿块堵塞着，他说：“嘿，我能问问你为什么穿着我的衣服吗？”

Sam压根没有回头看他，他轻描淡写地说：“你早就不要这件T恤了。”

“对，它可能沾了点食人魔的血，但是你洗干净它了！我想它现在又是我的了。”Dean假笑着从床上爬起来，飞快伸手抓住他弟弟的肩胛上方，把衣服掀起来，想要就这么把这块布料从他弟弟湿漉漉的小狗毛一样的脑袋上扯开。Sam跟着他的动作晃了一圈，眼睛像玻璃和湖面一样闪光，他抓着Dean的腰，试图挠Dean的痒痒，Dean抓住Sam的手腕把他矮了一头的弟弟扭在床上，Sam带着他倒下去。

Dean的一只手在Sam背后，一只手在Sam的肚子上，掌心紧贴着湿润的皮肤。Sam健康精瘦强韧的肌肉随着动作而收紧，扭曲。两人并没有气喘嘘嘘地扭打在一起，Dean盯着自己的手，它贴在Sam肚子上就像它天生应该在那儿一样，当Dean的目光上移的时候他发觉自己想要把轻轻把牙齿压在Sam的喉咙上，用舌头和嘴唇吮吸从Sam头发上滚落到脖子上的水珠。他脑子里的那个水壶又开锅了，Sam在他下方轻轻地呻吟着，刚洗过澡的红脸蛋和半张开的嘴唇像是给予Dean无限的鼓励。

Dean猛地放开Sam，看向一边，说：“你想要这件衣服那它就是你的了。”Sam咯咯笑着从床上半坐起来，一点没发现他哥在想什么。Dean走向浴室，坚持着不让自己跑起来，而只是平静地走进去。锁上门以后Dean还能听到Sam在外面嘟囔这件衣服本来就该属于他。

他对着墙壁喃喃回应说：“是啊小混蛋，这世界上一切东西都他妈该是属于你的。”然后把开关扭到最大，攥紧拳头，在被水淋到的时候狠狠砸了一下墙。水是常温的，Dean不介意Sam一点热水都没留下，今天他不需要多余的温度了。

等他平静的出现在客厅的时候，Sam已经走了。Dean想起来他弟弟提过有关暑期读书会之类的书呆子事务，这是一件好事，Sam不必整天和他的哥哥呆在一起，Dean也不会老在心里想着那些东西，他决定好好给他的宝贝姑娘上层蜡，或许在大白天找个开门的酒吧喝上几杯。他有的是伪造的驾照和年龄。

接吻这件事让他们都心醉神迷地沉浸其中，但是一个星期以后，Dean最终想不出什么地方还能再让他们像情侣一样自如的晃悠了，在Sam试过他带回来的每一条裙子，并且穿着它们在镇上每一个幽暗的角落和Dean接吻以后，Dean不知道他应该带着Sam上哪儿去。只是过了七天，但是这个小镇太小了，他们每天出去也已经走完了镇上的每个地方。他们也不能在家里呆着，爸爸白天的时候会在家睡觉，或者出去之后突然回家，John警觉地不让自己的行为露出任何破绽，Dean摸不清他父亲的行动规律，他们不能冒险。

“我们还能去哪儿呢？”在他们又回到那个金色的湖边的时候，Sam看起来有些担忧。Dean只能盯着他的弟弟越长越长的发尾在脖子上汗湿的模样，他出神地想着：如果不是因为这个奇怪的约定，自己绝对不会跟任何一个书呆子似的文静女孩约会。

一开始的时候他还在纠正Sam，“如果你是个女孩你得这样那样做”，但是Sam每次都把他的话当成耳边风。他们接过吻之后，Dean绝口不提这件事了，他只是有时候仍然会想，如果不是Sam，自己绝对不可能跟一个这样的姑娘约会，他不喜欢男孩子气又安静的同伴，Sam不习惯在街上昂首阔步，所以总是拉着Dean的手，低着头看上去比谁都害羞。Dean喜欢更热情明艳热情，大方展示自己的女伴，但是他已经不会再跟穿着裙子的Sam说过这事，就算不是Sam，Dean也会觉得提出这点，会让这个正在和他约会的姑娘受到恶毒的羞辱。他有一次张嘴想要说些什么，然后又马上打住话头，而Sam只是看着他，露出一个掩饰不住忧伤的笑容，说你可以再吻我一次。

“你在听我说吗，Dean？”Sam不满地盯着他哥哥，他最擅长这个表情了，战无不胜的狗狗眼。但是现在Dean更喜欢Sam发出的那些细小的声音，尤其是他的弟弟根本不知道自己在接吻时会发出声音，不然Sam会强迫自己安静的。每当Dean含着Sam的下唇用舌头和上牙轻轻研磨，Sam都会死死抱着他，裙子上细小的蕾丝布料伴随着他们在接吻中发出的响亮而下流的湿润的声音窸窸窣窣得响。

Dean喜欢看到Sam不知所措，完全被他弄得晕头转向的样子，Sam的脑子里没那些Dean不明白的念头，只剩下Dean和吻，Dean也只有这个甜蜜的嘴唇。他们总是往山野密林里跑。Dean几乎想不起来他们前不久还在类似的地方打死了沼泽女妖，Sam的嘴唇对他来说就像桎梏和牢笼。有几次他发誓Sam可能有点反应了，但是Dean强迫自己不去想也不碰到Sam腰部以下那些被蝴蝶结和荷叶边的裙摆遮盖的部分，再说了，那可能只是小Dean控制了他的思考能力，让他幻想了一些不可能的事。他会慢慢放开Sam，盯着他弟弟潮湿的眼睛，用手指抹掉他们红肿的嘴唇上的水光。

“是的，我听着呢，甜心。”他低声应承着，在Sam还想说什么的时候轻轻吻了上去。Sam依然不依不饶的在他嘴巴里说了会儿话，直到Dean顺势把舌头都伸进去了才作罢。他们沉浸在吻里，一次又一次的在对方怀里闭上眼睛。

在最后一条裙子也被Sam穿了两次之后，Dean想到了一个新主意。这附近的的沃尔玛该死得大又异常地多，他们住的镇上有一家，而隔壁镇上也有，所以他们可以开车到更远一点的那家超市，在那他们不会碰到熟人，Sam不会再像做贼一样，Dean弄好了新的信用卡，可以直接给Sam买几条新裙子，然后在车里塞满冷冻披萨和炒饭，也许顺路在哪儿悠闲逛上一圈。

在周二的早上Sam穿上了看起来最朴素的一条蓝白格子裙，稍微立起来的外翻小圆领正好可以挡住他的喉结。Dean看着他的弟弟一只脚踩在地板上，一只脚曲起来单膝跪在床上的姿势，脑子里却在思考着南方的天气。这里的夏天可能比他想象中更加炎热，房间里的湿度氤氲沉闷，清晨的风带来不远处淡淡的湖水气味，闻起来像淤泥上的青苔和水草。

炎热而潮湿的小镇已经进入仲夏了，过了8月就到了开学的时候。Dean不能保证他们在9月的时候还会继续呆在这个镇上，如果John调查清楚了冷冻仓库里的盗窃案和超自然力量无关，他们也许就得立刻启程，在9月来临之前往更南方的地方迁徙。他们随时可能离开这里，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，无论他有什么肮脏的念头——不是说他真的有，只是说如果——他都得赶紧去做。

小镇泛起远方湖水中的淤泥的味道，在他们租住的两层旧房屋中，Sam站在浴室门前，远远看着自己镜子里的样子。他瘦且长的手臂按在后腰，把腰上的装饰带整齐得打了个蝴蝶结。

Dean坐在床上，看着他弟弟的侧脸，Sam瞥了他一眼，说：“你怎么总是看着？”

“我喜欢看。”Dean说，几乎是有点儿不假思索的。这句话没让Sam尴尬，他只是笑了笑，把他长得长长的刘海从耳朵后面别过去，就像个小女孩儿。而且 _这女孩是我的_ 。

Dean被这个念头吓坏了。他应该不会的，他早就知道了，只是没跟自己说出口。但是现在他还是被吓着了，很多事一说出来就会变得特别诡异。他安静坐在那儿，紧紧抓着自己的大腿。他不能看那个微笑，也不能想Sam的脸，就好像是他要永远失去作为他弟弟的那个Sam了。Sam穿好了裙子，原地转了半圈看看自己的后腰，那个蝴蝶结打得有点歪，他伸手去调整位置。Sam的动作也一点都不像女孩，他穿裙子的时候也从来都不像女孩——如果Dean头脑清醒一点他就会看清楚，Sam从来没有试图演得像个女孩一样娇弱，他走路的姿势，他说话和笑的样子，一直都没变，Sam还是Sam，他穿着裙子但是他还是Dean的弟弟，是Dean执意对自己说，穿上裙子的Sam就是个女孩。

Dean转过脸，不能看他的弟弟。他突然想要把那条裙子打包起来，和剩下的裙子一起包上石头沉进沼泽，然后坐上Impala，带着Sam开到下一个、下下一个镇上，逃离这里的一切事情。

“Dean？你准备好了吗？我们得去沃尔玛了。”Sam疑惑地说着，打断了Dean的遐思。

Dean应声而起，拉着他弟弟的手走下楼。他会离开这种局面的，但是不是现在。不是这个夏天，不是这个小镇，不是这间屋子，不是在Sam还穿着裙子、做他“女朋友”的时候，不是他们还在为对方履行自己承诺的时候。

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Led Zeppelin的一张唱片封面


	10. 试衣间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始，我想在更新的时候把Sam在文中穿的衣服搭配出图片给大家看，而之前的几件裙子，因为这个文写了超过一年了，所以只能尽量试试能不能找到当时的参考样式。如果实在找不到，也只有随缘了。  
> 这一次Sam穿的裙子是我在网购的时候看见的一个款，想写很久了，图片上有一些网店打的水印，大家不要介意……

Dean开了半个小时的车到了隔壁镇上，他们转向室外停车场，绕着圈找空位的时候，Sam想让他到地下去，这样他们就能直接从建筑物里面进入超市，但是Dean只是歪着头思考了一下，说：“在那地方停车，超过时间要收费，得把钱留着给你买东西。”

Sam问：“你准备在这里浪费一天吗？如果爸爸临时找你怎么办？”

Dean伸长手拍了拍椅背：“他今天要值两轮，得在仓库待上18个小时，再说了我给你带了衣服，假如他真的打到前台去找我们回家，你也能在车里换上。”

Sam不说话了，他低头整理自己的衣领，Dean迅速停好了车，从车头绕过来打开副驾驶座的门，伸给Sam一只手：“来吧，咱们去看看这里有什么能配得上我的女孩的漂亮衣服。”

Sam心里那种上下不着的慌乱感在看到Dean笑容的时候沉睡了，他笑了笑，把手放在Dean手上，跟着他走出了Impala。他腰后的蝴蝶结被座椅压得有点变形了，Sam用一只手绕过去扯了扯它，Dean的手擦过他的背，放在了Sam的腰上。

服装部在二楼，他们来得太早了，整个超市才刚开门，四周几乎看不到什么售货员。Sam松了一口气，他还是做不到穿着女装还在人群中自由自在地行走。Dean比他放松多了，他一直揽着Sam的腰，几乎是推着他往前走，一边走一边低声和Sam说话，不仔细看的话他们真的就像一对来买东西的少年情侣，Sam比他哥矮了一点，但是瘦得几乎只有他哥一半那么宽，这条蓝白格的大裙摆正好挡住了他的膝关节，因为不管怎么去掩饰，他的骨骼关节还是比一般女孩粗壮了不少的，他穿过一次短裙，客观地说，效果并不怎么样，Sam不想再穿了。

“看看那里，”Dean轻声说：“你喜欢这件吗？像公主穿的一样。”

Sam循着指示看去，他们正站在女装部，而Dean指着一件Sam有史以来见过的可能最不适合他的裙子：一件缀满蕾丝花边和荷叶边褶皱的半透明的纱裙，有点蓬，说不清是一种什么颜色，像是粉色，又有点灰。Sam没有说话，Dean放开了他，把那条裙子从展示架上扯了下来，往Sam的腰上比划，Sam推了他一把，压低声音说：“Dean，这条裙子不适合我，你想让我怎么穿它呢？太蠢了，太轻了，好像风一吹就要——”

“露出你的大腿和小屁屁？别这样，你得放开一些，看看周围！有这么多的衣服，各种各样的——”

Sam翻了个白眼，因为严格意义上来说他们周围根本没有多少可以供选择的种类，Dean把那条裙子挂到架子上然后又拉着Sam转了一圈：“不喜欢？好吧，那么看看这条，我知道你能穿4码的，你比那些姑娘们瘦多了。”

这里真没有多少能让Sam看上眼的衣服，都太暴露了，非常多的吊带裙和半透明的罩衫，好像是今年的流行款，而且几乎每一件都有荷叶褶，那些裙子追求一种难以让人理解的设计，好像世界上所有的女孩都需要穿好几层吊带然后再在外面套上一件透明的纱，这样才算是进入文明社会。

“假如你去注意一下姑娘们，就会发现她们今年一整个夏天都在这么穿。”

Sam的脸上发热：“哦，抱歉，我真的没像你一样这么注意姑娘。”

Dean低头看了看Sam，然后在他发顶亲了一下：“显然你还是更适合这种复古款，让我们找一找这里有没有这样的衣服。”

Sam手忙脚乱地把Dean推开，他不可抑止地觉得自己脸上发烫。不管多少次Dean在公众场合对他做出亲昵举动，Sam都会害羞，他揉了揉脸，说：“Dean，随便挑一条就可以了，挑你喜欢的。”

“可是我们是给你买衣服，你不看看吗？”

Sam猛摇头：“我不喜欢这样的纱裙，不会的，太俗气了。”

“OK——那咱们就去看点你喜欢的。你想去流行精品店看看吗？”Dean放下手中的东西，拉起Sam的手，盯着他说。

有两个理货员已经在一边打量了他们一会儿了，其中一个面带微笑朝他们走过来，显然是想要帮这对“拉拉扯扯的小情侣”一点小忙。Sam还没想好他要不要去精品店，总之他们得先从女装部离开，但是Dean纹丝不动，他肯定看到理货员朝他们走过来了，他肯定也知道Sam想要马上逃走，但是他就是没动，反而拿起手边的裙子，专心研究起那些标签，然后又捞起一件，朝着走过来的理货员笑着说：“早上好，能告诉我们试衣间在哪儿吗？”

Sam在刚才的一瞬间就在脑子里把他哥掐死了十遍。他躲在Dean后面，极力不要让理货员看清自己的任何一部分，所幸她的注意力显然被Dean抓住了，给他们指明了方向之后，Dean拉着Sam直奔试衣间，Sam用力掐Dean手心，Dean一边呼痛一边回头盯着Sam笑道：“真该让你自己看看刚才那个表情，值回票价。”

Sam给了Dean一拳，Dean顺势把他拉进了小隔间。这地方在防火卷帘下面，被一排立架挡住，Sam手忙脚乱要把Dean推出去，Dean挤进来反手关上了试衣间的门，把嘴唇压在Sam的脸上，低声说：“我帮你。”

“Dean！有人看见你跟我一起进来了！”

“有什么关系，反正她们不认识咱们。”Dean笑着伸长手去扯Sam背后的拉链，更衣室狭窄，不适合他们在其中推推搡搡，Sam拼命阻止着Dean对他的衣服做的事，他答应来这里不是为了被他哥在更衣室脱光衣服的，但是Dean力气更大，而且他的嘴唇一直在Sam的脖子和下巴那地方亲昵地蹭着，喃喃说着放松宝贝，让我帮你之类的胡话，Sam想要放弃，想要就让他的伪装男友对他为所欲为。这真的很像是Dean能做出来的事，他早就该知道了，Dean会在约会女孩的时候像兔子一样和她们做个不停，而他和Sam约会这么久了也只是亲吻和抚摸，对Dean来说简直像是清修一样了。

Sam僵住了一秒，他刚才想到了什么？

这个念头出现得太突然了，Sam浑身发冷又沉重，像是几十吨的水泥倾斜下来一般把他压在下面，无法呼吸：Dean会和约会的女孩做爱。

他不敢相信自己之前没有想到。他在说出口的时候就应该想到，他在看到Dean朝他第一次微笑的时候就应该想到，他在雨中跑进黑暗的公寓中的时候就应该想到，甚至在第一个亲吻过后就应该想到。

一声布料撕裂的声音传到Sam的耳朵里，Dean在他腰上抚摸的手停了下来。Sam努力让自己的表情维持在“烦躁-害羞”之间，他不能害怕，假如Dean看见他害怕了，他马上就会知道Sam在想什么。

也许不是马上，这件事比较复杂，比之前他们遇见过的任何事都要复杂，但是Sam没有那么难懂，他总是觉得自己在Dean面前无所遁形，Dean太聪明了，他了解Sam的全部。Sam害怕让他的哥哥知道自己此刻在想什么，他甚至不敢想自己在期待什么。

“咳……你把我的裙子撕开了。”他低头看着自己的衣领，后面的拉链的位置已经裂开了，衣领从锁骨上半挂下来，Dean愧疚地说：“噢，我有点儿……总之你现在该穿这件。”他把手上那件深蓝色的裙子塞到Sam手中，光滑的仿丝面料的，看上去很高档，Sam接了过来，手上使劲儿把他哥往外面推：“你得在外面等着。”他没抬头，而这一次Dean听从了Sam的建议，他没多说一句废话就出去了，Sam马上锁好了更衣室的门，把破了的裙子从身上褪下来。他的皮肤紧绷，浑身刺痒，被Dean碰过的地方像是要烧起来。Sam只穿着一条内裤和搭配原本那条蓝白格子裙的缎面平底鞋，在地上蹲下来抱着双膝，就那么待了一会儿。

 

他从试衣间出来的时候已经平静了下来，Sam知道自己的脸还是有点红，因为他现在觉得面皮发烫，那种热度不是他因为羞耻而想象出来的。这条裙子没有袖子，背后的布料剪裁只到了Sam肩胛骨下方，他整个上半部分的背部都暴露在外面。两根挂带从胸前绕到后面，在脖子正后方打了个蝴蝶结，一根缎带从蝴蝶结中间延伸下去挂住了裙子后腰处的布料。

这条裙子只到他大腿中部，而且喉咙上没有一点遮盖，根本挡不住什么。Sam穿着它浑身不自在，他不敢想象自己看起来有多么奇怪，但是Dean看着他的眼神仍然像是Sam是世界上最漂亮的人，Sam没有勇气转身看镜子里的自己，Dean走向前来，轻轻扶着他的肩膀让他转身，Sam发誓那个理货员绝对看出来了什么，但是她还是夸奖了一番这条裙子有多么适合Sam瘦削的肩膀和背，他只能盯着镜子里Dean快乐的表情，努力想着他此刻是会让他的哥哥高兴的，好让自己不会马上从这个地方逃开。Dean也从镜子里盯着他，他们对视着，Dean甚至没看Sam的裙子，他只是盯着Sam的眼睛，Sam非常清楚地看清楚了Dean眼中的闪光和爱意——说不清道不明，但是那除了爱别的什么都不可能是。他看着Sam的目光像是看他的弟弟，又不像是，Sam不止一次看过这样的眼神，在他拿了班级测验第一名的时候，在他做得泡沫小帆船得了科学奖的时候，在他告诉Dean足球队进入了决赛的时候，直到这些眼神被狩猎生活和女朋友们代替为止。但是Dean现在的表情比Sam记忆中的更温和更深刻，像是他已经爱得不知道要怎么去爱Sam了，他的眼睛在说他能比一个兄弟给得更多，也比一个情人给得更远。

“看吧，我就说你适合这样复古的款式。”Dean低声说，Sam笑出声来：“复古？这条裙子是我穿过的最暴露的一条。”Dean耸耸肩，说：“得让你一直穿着，太漂亮了。”

“你把我原本的裙子扯坏了，所以你确实得给我买件新的。”Sam咬着重音恨恨地说。那个理货员已经不在了，Sam甚至没有发现她是什么时候走的，Dean看了看四周，飞快地在Sam嘴上啄了一下，说：“我想让你穿着这条裙子回家。”Sam点点头，说：“好、好的，当然。”

他们在超市里逛了逛，Sam努力去忽略别人投过来的目光。他知道自己这样很怪，很难看，他的长相真的不是那种性别不太分明的款，只要有人稍微留心一点就能拆穿他的画皮，但是Dean拉着他的手，每次看过来的眼神都饱含那种特别的情感，Sam发现自己喜欢这样，他喜欢Dean这样看着他，他渴望成为一个人的世界中心，而那个人从始至终都是Dean。如果扮成怪胎能让Dean留在他身边，Sam原意多忍受一会儿。

他们用信用卡划了帐，然后在一楼的快餐店吃了顿披萨，两人带着采购的食物回到了公寓。John的皮卡停在院子里，但是他们没有慌，这时候John应该已经在补眠了，Dean先下车去看了看，然后在门口打着手势让Sam赶紧进屋。John就睡在一楼他自己的房间里，打着呼噜，Sam蹑手蹑脚地上楼，小心避开嘎吱作响的那块木板。他们在房间里关上门，忍不住对视着互相微笑起来。

“不管怎么说，这是个进步。”Sam开始取下头发上的小夹子，“这一次你看到爸爸没有吓丢魂。”

Dean摇摇头：“他睡着的时候比醒着的时候好糊弄多了。”他看着Sam背过手去解脖子后面的暗扣，问道：“需要我帮你解开吗？”

“噢，谢谢，这个扣子我不怎么会弄。”Sam转身，站在床前，把他长得过长的发尾从脖子上撩起来，Dean站在他身后，打量这块衣料的结构，说：“假如你自己不会脱，一开始又是怎么穿上去的？”

“我不知道。你怎么这么多废话，快帮我解开就行了。”Sam感觉到Dean呼出的气流在他皮肤上来回熨烫，Dean用一根手指把蝴蝶结扯起来，然后停了一会儿，勾住那根向下延伸的布料，慢慢滑下去，虽然没碰到Sam，但是Sam的脊背上感觉到一阵根本不存在的热流，跟着Dean的手指移动的轨迹在他背后灼热地往下延伸，仿佛是Dean在顺着他的脊柱中心往下抚摸。他知道一切都是他的想象，Dean没有碰到他，但是Sam起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，希望有人抚摸他的皮肤，最好是此刻，最好是Dean。

“你这里有个拉链，得先解开，然后再开暗扣。”Dean低声说着，午后的日光突然变得跟水汽一样浓稠。Sam咬住牙，身体往前倾，拉开了自己腰侧的拉链，单膝跪在了床上，扭头看着Dean：“你到底要不要帮我？如果你还是觉得这样很好玩那你应该等——”

Sam停住了，他看到Dean的脸，带着他没见过的神色，他知道不能往下说了。Dean攥住他的手臂，一只手解开了那个暗扣，猛地把这条裙子的上半部分从Sam单薄的身躯上剥了下来，然后沉默地吻他。Sam不应该回应他，他们回到家了，该休息了，今天的约会结束了，但是他就是控制不住自己，他想要贴着Dean品尝他，想要Dean的手臂搂着他的腰捧着他的脸颊。Dean也知道他们应该停下来，他不能在Sam没有穿着裙子的时候吻他，因为那会让他正在吻的人变成他的弟弟，Dean比任何时候都清楚这时候他们应该回到兄弟关系中，但是他怎么能够？Sam在他唇齿下发出细小的呼吸声，扭着身子半跪在床上，他一只手顺着Dean的动作，摸索着把那块深蓝色的布料完全的从滑鱼一样年轻的肉体上褪下，Dean缓缓把他压进带着陈旧气味的床垫上吻他，他的手在Sam后腰处流连，只要再滑下一点点他就能把手伸到Sam的内裤里去。

Dean停了下来，气喘吁吁地感受着自己跳动的勃起。Sam在他身下，半硬了而且满脸通红，Dean什么都没说，只撑起自己，站起来向后退了两步，一直到足够安全的距离，让他不会再突然扑向他的弟弟的时候，才说：“你最好收拾一下这里，我得去一楼，我们买了点、速冻食品，我去把它们放好。”

Sam点点头，直到Dean已经到了一楼，他仍然躺在那喘息着，腿间被内裤包裹的那块地方充血疼痛着。

 

晚饭的时候John发觉他的两个儿子之间气氛有点过于紧张了。Sam没有主动跟Dean说一句话，而Dean看都不看Sam一眼。他们不经常这样，至少在John到家的时候，像所有兄弟一样，他们之间会有争执，但通常不会冷战，在他们对彼此发脾气的时候更愿意在空地上打一架，John也是这么教他们的。

在收拾餐盘的时候他问大儿子：“你和Sam谈了训练进度的事吗？”

Dean迟疑了一点点，那让John更确信他的两个儿子之间产生了极大的不愉快。“还没有，爸爸，我跟Sam最近有点儿……”

“别太惯着他。”John拍了拍Dean的肩膀，他的大儿子已经跟他长得一样高了，小儿子也不差。“你们都长大了，有些事情得让他自己想通。”

“Yes，sir。”Dean的手浸在水池里，他希望爸爸直到走出厨房都看不出来那双手抖得有多厉害。

 

 

* * *

 

 


	11. 没人喜欢在家约会

Dean的手在Sam脖子后面，指尖上缠着Sam的发尾。那里的头发长得已经太长了，他们都觉得有点热了，但是两个人都不怎么想动。因为Sam的脑袋枕在Dean的大腿上，像是他觉得那是性命所归的地方一样，他不肯起来，Dean也没让他滚到一边儿去，当Sam打扮得像个小姑娘时，Dean从来不拒绝他。

一开始的时候他只是跟Dean在门廊上坐着，喝着啤酒吃外卖披萨，只是盯着门前荒无人烟的来路无所事事。Sam被这夕阳照得有点出汗，他白天已经出门把书都看完了，Dean再也没出去跟别的女孩约会，这一天快结束了，他们总是像这样，装成什么都没发生，但是现在Dean不怎么会主动靠近Sam，他也不怎么说话，John在家的时候反而是他们最放松的时候，因为Dean不用费心思躲着Sam了。而Sam的日子也不好过，他总是要费上极多精力去努力忘记Dean亲吻他时候的感觉，并且在他没有穿裙子的时候忽略对Dean亲近他的渴望。在Dean身边坐着的感觉很奇妙，不像是之前他们打个照面就各干各的那种疏离，也没有约会时那么亲密和紧张，他们不急着去哪儿，也不急着跟对方说话，Sam喜欢他们之间的静谧，像是这一辈子还剩下很多时间。

下起雨来，雨点把地上的泥土都溅到门廊上，Dean像是睡醒了一样，把Sam从破沙发上拉起来，问他：“想跟我约会吗？”

“我们快要把这个镇子的每一块砖都踩到了。”

“是的，但是今天是怀旧星期四，我们可以干点别的。”Dean把他弟弟推进房子里，锁好了前后门，说：“换上衣服，我们在家里约会。”

Sam朝他哥挑高一边的眉毛，Dean没有解释，只是拽着Sam跑上了二楼，从他们包里翻出了一条带着白色小圆点的湖蓝色裙子：“我觉得你今天可以试试。它还有一个配套的发带，让我来帮你。”

Sam咬着嘴唇，看着那条裙子：“我觉得‘在家里约会’这个主意有点糟糕。”

“胡说，如果你都不愿意在家这样穿，怎么还敢穿着裙子站在公众场合？”

Sam的手指绞着裙子的布料。他说不上来，和Dean约会的事总是让他搞不清楚什么能做什么不能做。

“你想要我穿这件吗？”最终他轻轻问。

Dean把发带塞到他手上，说：“当然，在你打扮的时候我去做点爆米花，咱们可以在沙发上看一晚上的电视剧。相信我，这和外出一样有趣。”

十分钟后Sam坐在客厅里，盯着电视屏幕，怀里抱着一碗微波炉爆米花。那碗香甜的食物虽然在他怀里，但是Sam压根没动手，而是一直吃着Dean喂给他的，吃完了以后他就撅撅嘴示意还要，Dean挑出爆米花，一开始扔进Sam嘴里，像他们小时候互相用玉米圈扔着玩闹一样，Sam精准地接住了每一块，每次Dean都会傻乎乎地笑着看着他的 _女友_ ，然后说一些“你可真像我弟弟/一只小狗”一样的蠢话。

吃完爆米花以后Dean的左手黏糊糊的，他不想去洗，所以只用右手把Sam拉过来，让Sam靠在他怀里。他们在看《侠胆雄狮》的季终集，Sam因为那些特效道具和镜头而微微笑，他喜欢这样的电视剧，只要不总是思考他们将要怎么样，或者他们还能怎么样，和Dean约会总是让Sam心满意足。他滑倒在Dean胸口，再醒来的时候睡在了Dean的大腿上，客厅里有些热，Dean黏糊糊的手指在他脸颊上戳弄的感觉吸引了Sam的注意力，他从Dean大腿上爬起来，扭头装作要咬Dean的样子，Dean笑着缩回了手。Sam理了理刘海，说：“你想去洗干净手吗？”

“不，我想在这里坐一会儿。”

“去洗洗，Dean，等你回来的时候我还会在这儿的。”

“那可不一定。”Dean说着就凑过来吻他，这个吻带着甜滋滋的奶油香味，Dean试图用那只黏糊糊的手弄乱Sam的发型，Sam尖叫着扭动着从他的魔爪下逃脱，他们在沙发上扭动着，互相拉扯，最后停下来的时候Sam躺在Dean下面，被温柔地压到松弛破旧的沙发垫里去。Sam喘着气，平顺自己的呼吸，Dean把脑袋埋在Sam的颈边，没有动。

“Dean？”Sam拍拍Dean，想让他哥起来去洗干净手。Dean轻轻动了一下，双臂用力环抱着Sam瘦削的肋骨。Sam非常肯定他一开始并没有想起周二的那个吻，而且他也只有一点点兴奋，还没到上次那样的勃起的程度，但是Dean硬邦邦的下体戳着他的小腹，Sam清楚得想起了他在试衣间里的那个念头。他紧张地清了清喉咙，问：“你在干什么，Dean？”

Dean用一根手指按住他的嘴唇：“别，Sam。别。”

这是Dean第一次喊他的名字。在他们开始约会的第52天，Dean第一次在Sam穿着裙子的时候喊他Sam。他顺从得闭嘴了。Dean仍然抱着他，一动不动，过了一会儿他离开了Sam，走到厨房的洗手台前洗手。Sam慢慢坐起来，把自己已经被糖和黄油弄得黏糊糊的头发抹平。他的裙摆蹭到大腿根了，Sam用颤抖的手指慢慢抚平上面的褶皱。他完全感觉得到他的哥哥压着他的时候的冲动，又硬又滚烫，但是在Dean离开之前勃起已经消退了。

Dean在厨房弄出了一声巨响。Sam站起来走过去，发现他哥把意面锅摔在了地上。Dean眼神躲闪着，说：“抱歉，想弄点宵夜，不能一晚上都闲着。”

Sam点点头，结结巴巴地说：“好、好的。要我帮你吗？”

“不！”Dean大吼，那让Sam瑟缩了一下，Dean显然是看见了他弟弟的震惊，他放低了声音，说：“不，不用，你最好先去把衣服换下来，就，Sam，让Sam来帮我好吗？”

Sam张张嘴，想要说什么。Dean转身背对着他，Sam突然明白自己也没有什么好说的。他胃里有一把火在烧，Sam不想恨他的哥哥。但是Dean太让他生气了。

“你知道我就是Sam，对吧？”

“是，当然，随便吧，总之换下这条该死的裙子。”

“噢，你又要开始这件事了。”Sam朝着厨房里踏进一步，Dean撑着流理台回头看他的弟弟，Sam气势全开，他的姿势像是要把Dean卷入一场不死不休的缠斗。

“我换下这身衣服，然后你就能用再一次结束来逃避我们的问题吗？像上次一样以为只要开口要求它停止它就会消失？总是这样，总是在逃避，Dean，你以为任何事情只要放着不管它就会自己变好了，就像你在我身上硬了一样，你以为只要等等就能让它自己软下去！”

“你在说什么Sam，这不关我——”

“Dean！你跟我都知道这是怎么一回事！你不能这样装作什么都没有发生，在我穿裙子的时候对我温柔地像个王子然后第二天一整天不跟我说话！”

“像个王子？那么你是什么，我的公主吗？Sammy，醒过来，事实是我们把一切都搞砸了，你一定要我说明白吗？”Dean无路可逃了。他还没准备好——见鬼的他永远不可能准备好跟他的小弟弟谈论他们近乎乱伦的行为：“你是我弟弟！”

“我们需要谈谈，Dean。”

“见鬼，不然你以为我们现在在干什么？”

“只是你在发脾气！我们本来应该在沙发上看完这个电视剧！”

“我没有求你留下来看那个该死的电视剧，你可以出去，可以到任何你想去的地方去。你可以在一开始就不要绑在我身边，我们一开始这个地狱一样的玩笑的时候，压根就不应该有第二次。”

“你不该这么说！这根本不是我的错而你说得像是它们都是我造成的！你才是年长的那个！”Sam几乎是跳起来冲着他哥大吼大叫，鉴于他现在还穿着波点小花裙，这画面顶多只有中等威胁性。但是Dean显然非常买账，他脸色发白，摆摆手，仿佛被从根基砍倒的一棵树：“不，只是这——这一整件事。我很抱歉，是我的错。但是它真的应该在第一次结束后就停止。”

Sam虚弱地微笑了一下：“我‘不是你通常约会的类型’？”

“不，是的，不。你，还有那些小花边，小蝴蝶结，小裙子。还有我。我应该感到羞愧和恶心，我真的应该。”Dean上下挥舞着手臂，想要比划清楚他说不出来的那些感情，徒劳地寄期望于Sam能自发理解。Sam的心深深地沉下去，他感觉今天可能是真正的结束，他还没来得及再穿一次那件深蓝色的丝绸短裙。

他努力开口说：“那么，不要再这样了，是挺奇怪的，有点诡异，我是说——”

“但是我没有。我一开始有些不适应，但是和你调情，我没有觉得羞愧，与之相反，我很享受。”Dean打断了他的话。Sam试图笑出来，因为这可能是一个玩笑。他不敢相信Dean就这样说出口了。

“你在跟我开玩笑。”

“我没有。”Dean连声音都在在向Sam诠释何为痛苦。“我们真的不应该谈这个，不是你穿着裙子的时候。”

“可是你在平时根本都不敢看我，Dean，你只有在我穿裙子的时候才肯跟我好好说话。你不觉得我们应该好好谈谈吗？”

“只是件蠢事。我会和女伴接吻，这没什么大不了的。你穿上裙子，就是我的女伴，那之外，你是我弟弟。”Dean脑子里有一千头独角兽在尖叫：不，Dean，是 _你_ 给你弟弟穿上裙子，然后吻他。

“这有什么不同？Dean，我还是我。”

Dean不知道要说什么。Sam是他的弟弟但是又不是，他希望Sam不是，但如果Sam真的不是——

“我只能是你弟弟，Dean，我只能是。求求你，你想要什么？你希望我怎么做？你想要继续吗？或者我们能停下吗？”

他们一起在这个夏天做了许多出格的事，都是错的，如果天堂地狱真的存在，他们今天下午做的事足够Dean被钉在地狱的铜柱上熊熊燃烧一百次，而最在乎对错的Sam对此没有半点异议，他只是问能不能停下，但有的时候Dean又会觉得他的弟弟在问可不可以继续。他搞不懂Sam，Sam不是个喜欢坦白一切的孩子，跟他正准备对生活表现出的“正常的”真诚和热爱不一样的是：Sam是全家人里最擅长掩盖秘密的那位Winchester，但是他会对除了自己以外的任何事情刨根问底。当Sam大到需要上学，能见识到这么多和Dean一起在后院玩泥巴学不到的东西的时候，这孩子发了疯一样要弄清楚他不懂的任何问题，他的智慧和勤奋像是三角形的两条边，在充满各种Dean永远也不能明白的动力的生活中稳稳撑起Sam本身，组成一个牢不可破的、坚定的三角形。

在这个规整又坚强的三角形身边存在着巨大的迷思，Dean一直以为他很懂Sam，但是现在他有点不明白了。Dean不由得感到恐慌，身为长子，他需要牺牲和选择很多事，他习惯了迅速做出决定，总是能飞快地知道自己在渴望什么，并决定是放弃它还是得到它。他打定了主意，但是Sam渴望的是什么？Sam会怎么做？Dean对此毫无头绪。

他想起这个夏天，蛙声虫鸣、新鲜的榉木和樟树的气味、淤泥和威士忌、夜晚半凉的风，湖上的水汽在陆路上奔袭涌至每个角落，裹挟着他突然放大的遐思。他就那么盯着Sam，既没有说好，也没有说不好，Sam眼睛里的闪光（不管他在期待Dean说什么）一点一点地熄灭下去。

“该死的，不是我，Dean，沉迷游戏的不是我。”Sam转身跑回卧室，把热水开到最大，冲掉他头发上黏糊糊的爱意。


	12. 地狱预留席位之人

Sam开始用一根黑色的橡皮圈绑住刘海。Dean在心中认为他不适合这样的发型，看上去太成熟了，几乎像个成年人，接着他立刻意识到并不是发型的问题，是Sam脸上的神色，他的表情完全映射出他脑子里的那些危险而坚定的念头，John可能看不出来，但是Dean敢打赌他的弟弟绝对在盘算着什么，也许仍然是离开。Dean记得Sam在14岁的时候干的事，那只是Sam叛逆主旋律的一个小小序曲，Sam现在还是在想着离开，只要给他一个机会，世上没有什么东西能阻止Sam从猎人的泥潭中拔身而起。

这个念头像一块石头一样压在Dean心里，他总是担心哪天起床却发现Sam人间蒸发了，他再也找不着他的弟弟。他把无所事事的时间都用来回避Sam的眼神以及思考这件事，假如Sam真的离开了他要怎么跟爸爸解释，又要不要说服John不要再去找Sam，在第二点上Dean总是和自己博弈。他担心自己又给了Sam一个离开的借口，可是欲望如同水雾般无孔不入，Dean已臣服于它一次，反倒有些期待第二次还能坏到什么地步。

John也注意到他小儿子的不同寻常，Sam原本就是个沉默的孩子，但是现在他的沉默中夹杂了粗粝的冷酷，John仍然以为他的儿子们只是在冷战，他又和Dean提了一次。Dean明白他们的问题已经大到被爸爸看出来了的程度，他再也不能继续错下去了。吃完晚饭以后，John在沙发上睡着了，抱着酒。他今天不用上班，而难得的假期他也没选择清醒地跟他的儿子们在一起。Dean已经习惯了，他能做的只是给他爸爸盖上一条薄毛毯，假如John就那么睡在有穿堂风的客厅里，晚上有时候还是挺冷的。

他沿着木质楼梯走上二楼，月光从窗户照到一层半的转角。Dean踌躇了一会儿，他度日如年，似乎是很久没跟Sam好好说话了，可屈指一算距上次的争吵只过了三天。Dean现在仍然可以转身离开，在酒吧风流一晚上，这次不会有爸爸半夜打电话让他去河流的上游挨揍，但是事情不该这样发展，他已经说服了一半的自己，逼着自己走到卧室门口，门是关着的，Dean抬手想敲门，过了一会又放下，他另一半的身体想要先去喝杯啤酒。他转身想走，门突然在他背后打开，Dean转头看见Sam只穿着一件粉红色的女式束腰站在那里，低着头，扶住门框的手微微用力，骨节突出来，打着冷颤。他下身只有一条内裤，从灰色的蕾丝下露出黑色的边。

Sam脸颊上一片潮红，他好像是刚洗完澡，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上。他看着Dean扯动嘴角，轻轻地说：“嘿，看我找到了什么？”

Dean的脑袋嗡地一声响。

Sam把头发别在耳朵后面，水珠从他尖瘦的下颌滑下来。他说：“你是不是很想看我穿这个？”

这件束腰已经在柜子里躺了很久，Sam从来没碰过那个装裙子的袋子，每次都是Dean挑几件出来给他穿，他每次都那么抗拒，Dean以为Sam绝对不会去主动碰那个袋子，那么Sam也就绝不会发现Dean的肮脏幻想。

Dean一开始不想要买它，但是它鬼使神差的出现在了购物袋的最底层，而Dean在沃尔玛一眼就看见了那条缀满蕾丝花边和荷叶褶皱的、半透明的粉灰色纱裙，Sam不喜欢它，他不知道的是那条裙子会成为这件束腰最好的搭档。Dean趁着Sam在试衣间的时候偷偷买了下来，但是他从来没跟Sam说过。

Dean一只手捏得紧紧的，在黑暗中微微颤抖，另一只手伸出去，放在Sam的肩膀上，把他往里推，一边温和地、坚决地说：“你头发太长了，换掉这身衣服，去浴室坐好，我给你剪短一点。”

Sam随之退后，又笑了一下，他浑身都在微微发抖，也不知寒意从何而起。他走到衣柜旁边，弯腰拾起地上衣服堆里的那件纱裙，把它套到腰上。他的腰本来就很细，被束腰勒得更细，裙子套上去之后仿佛一只手就能环握。Dean连呼吸都忘了，仿佛被捏住了心肺，他只能看着他的弟弟光着脚走过去，把门关上，又折回来，脚步声轻得像猫。

“我没弄错吧？这两个颜色是应该搭配在一起的对吧？我见过它，在沃尔玛。只是我不知道你到底是为了裙子买了束腰，还是为了束腰买了这条裙子。你本来准备什么时候让我穿？”Sam站在他面前一字一句的问，Dean一句话说不出来，这仿佛是个梦。

“我不、我没准备让你穿。”

“但是你还买了鞋。我要试试吗？”Sam瞄了一眼那双被单独拎出来放在一边的银灰色亮片细高跟，Dean现在只想立刻死去。

“不、不用……”

“你最好帮我穿上，因为这件束腰太紧了，我不知道要怎么弯腰。”Sam皱着眉头，把手臂绕在后面，转动上身，Dean闭了闭眼睛，不敢看Sam。他发誓他不准备让Sam知道，但是他克制不住地想要看Sam这样打扮，也许还化点妆，纯情得像个处子，又骄傲得像个女王。

他真的只是想要幻想一下，因为Sam是他的弟弟，他十六岁的亲生弟弟，而只是幻想应该是不会犯错的。

但是他的弟弟就在这里，穿着他幻想中为他准备的东西，请求他的帮助。

Dean心中非常明白，地狱中有一层是为他这样的非常容易向欲望屈服的人准备的。他根本不能拒绝Sam，而Sam还在火上浇油，他伸手握住Dean的手，说：“你没有说结束，你从来没说过，不要让它结束，求你。”

“……你可以先坐下。”Dean没有回答Sam，他只是蹲下来，觉得自己的血液全都冲上来在他的耳朵里呼啸。他拿着鞋子给Sam套上，码数比一般女孩穿的尺码要大，可还是有些小了，Sam踮着脚踩在里面，一根青色的静脉从他脚背向上延伸到被纱裙掩盖的小腿上。

Dean的手握在Sam小腿上，他抬头看着Sam似笑非笑地盯着他，两只手像淑女一样放在自己膝盖上，Dean从来没见过Sam这样的表情，他连耳尖都在发红，总是看一眼Dean然后马上看向别处，然后又偷瞄回来。他害怕得好像马上就要站起来逃走了，但是又忍不住想留下来看看，好奇Dean到底会把他怎么样。

“ _你根本不知道我约会的时候都干些什么_ 。”Dean轻轻说。他应该一早就告诉Sam，如果时间能倒流他会回去揍那个打赌不经大脑的自己一顿。

“而你不该和别人赌你无法付出的东西。”

这句话几乎是个挑衅了，Dean的手在Sam小腿上来回抚摸，少年的腿毛在他手掌上刮出倒刺一般的柔软触感。Dean盯着他弟弟，Sam单薄的胸膛无法填满这件束腰前襟的两个碗状的半圆，他坐得直，更显得胸前空荡荡。束腰绑紧了腰部的肌肉，Sam只能挺直脊背，好让自己舒服一点。这场景本该有些可笑，但是Sam认真的眼神又让Dean感到一种倒错的庄重，似乎这里不是他们租来的破旧小公寓，他们的爸爸也没有在楼下酣睡，Dean面前的不是他的弟弟，而是Dean渴求了一生的异性，他爱这个Sam可以合理合法。

Sam的皮肤滚烫，他腿弯处肌肤是光滑的，Dean渴望到眼眶发酸，他把手放在那，然后推开纱裙用发抖的嘴唇吻Sam的膝盖。纱裙有些长，Dean只能一只手抓着它，用牙齿沿着Sam膝盖内侧轻轻啃咬。Sam发出一声呻吟，他顺从得分开了自己的大腿，让Dean跪得更靠近一些。Dean吻到大腿根部的时候，脸隔着内裤的弹力布料贴在了一个热乎乎的硬东西上。Dean只能把那堆纱交到Sam手里，然后把他弟弟的小屁股抬起来，用一只手把内裤剥了下来。

Sam通红的阴茎弹出来的时候Dean抬头看着他弟弟的脸。Sam咬着嘴唇，眼睛里满是水光，他快要哭了，但还是强忍着。Dean可能是有一些不对劲的地方，非常不对劲，一开始他只是想要亲亲Sam，然后他开始对他弟弟勃起。他也没能教好Sam，现在Sam也会对着他勃起了。他停不下来，也不想停，Dean垂下眼帘，张嘴把Sam含了进去，他的脸旁边除了Sam没有修剪过的毛发之外还有纱裙粗糙的网格布料磨蹭着他，Sam在他嘴下几乎要从床上弹起来了，他发出一声大叫，然后倒在床上挣扎着，Dean抬眼看去，发现他弟弟把手指塞进嘴里阻止自己发出噪音。每当Dean用舌根和喉咙折磨Sam时候，Sam那条踩在他膝盖上的腿就会抽搐着胡乱往外蹬，Dean不得不抓住他的大腿，把那条不安分的腿挂在自己的肩膀上。他一只手在Sam的臀肉上流连，小心翼翼的不要碰到Sam的小穴，但是这有点自欺欺人了，他的口水和Sam的前液不断涌出来，一部分顺着Dean的下巴流到他脖子里去，一部分顺着Sam的会阴流经他一开一合的小穴。Dean忍不住把拇指抵在那里，感受他弟弟被口交时候肌肉的收缩，他轻轻压着那里，没有伸进去，只是感觉湿润的肌肉环在自己的指尖边舒展，他轻轻按摩着Sam小穴周围的皮肤，Sam在他推动手腕上下吞吐的时候高潮得一塌糊涂，Dean站起来，离开Sam，把精液吐到了洗脸池里，然后把自己硬了很久的老二掏出来疯狂地打手枪。Sam跟了进来，他站都站不稳，但还是用一只手抓住Dean的肩膀，另一只手放在他哥的阴茎上，只碰了一下，Dean就射得到处都是，他呼吸得断断续续，不断把自己的液体挤到Sam的指缝里。

高潮过后Dean反而有些如释重负，他知道Sam想上大学，他会说服爸爸的。还小的时候，他们在加州呆过一段时间，全美国其他地方都在下雨下雪的时候加利福尼亚还是像夏天一样，说不定Sam会选择那地方重新开始呢？还有两年，两年是非常漫长的时间，他和Sam都会准备好的。

“待会儿我可以给你剪剪头发，”Dean轻声说：“它们挡着你看书了吗？”

“我现在没看书。”

“但还是得剪掉它们，你不能总是留着这么长的头发。”

“它们很配我的裙子。”Sam向下滑坐在地板上，他靠着门板，硬木包边把他的肩膀硌得有点疼。Dean轻轻摸着他肩膀上和脖子上裸露出来的皮肤，真正配裙子的是Sam的绿眼睛，他永远不会告诉他的。


End file.
